Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux
by Jeep
Summary: Voici,chers inconditionnels de Diablo 2, votre défouloir. Humour, conneries, aventures et rires sont au rendezvous. Marrezvous bien ! Nouveau ! : Chapitre 9 : La réunification et comment se passer d'exterminateur quand on fait face à des insectes géants
1. Les débutants et comment dégeler un aven

**Ma première histoire envoyée sur Fanfiction ! Quelle émotion ! Voici une parodie de Diablo II : Lord of Destruction. Marrez-vous bien ! D'autres chapitres vont suivre dépendant du degré de positivité de vos reviews.**

**Alors, reviews plz !**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 1 : Les débutants et comment dégeler un aventurier**

Mon histoire commence il y a pas si longtemps que ça, dans un réseau Internet étrange, peuplé de créatures bizarres, de débiles ayant des goûts vestimentaires l'étant encore plus et des démons les plus terrifiants jamais découverts : les lags ! Je veux bien entendu parler du royaume de Blizzard (Inc.), la crème de la crème en matière de défonçage de gueules, j'ai nommé , ou plus précisément Diablo II. Un jour, dans un camp très connu où tout bon débutant à Diablo II commence (Camp des Rogues, pour les incultes), arriva une espèce de bonhomme muni uniquement d'une épée et d'un bouclier : un Paladin !

**Paladin :** Bon, me voilà enfin arrivé. Ça a été dur avec tous mes problèmes de connections...

Tout à coup, un homme vêtu d'une capuche bleue avec une grosse bulle avec un point d'exclamation au-dessus de sa tête se rua sur lui. Pris de peur, le Paladin se sauva en criant de stupeur, pensant qu'il tentait de l'agresser sexuellement.

**Warriv** Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Je veux simplement vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Mon nom est Warriv et...

**Paladin** Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous saluez toujours les gens comme ça ici ?! Au temple de Zakarum d'où je viens, on est un peu moins brusque !

**Warriv** Désolé, désolé ! Bon, comme je disais, je m'appelle Warriv et je conduis la caravane allant vers l'Ouest, mais à cause du blocus des créatures d'Andarielle, je suis coincé ici.

**Paladin** Les créatures de qui ?

**Warriv** D'An-da-riel-le ! La Dame de l'Angoisse ! L'un des quatre Démons Inférieurs échappés de l'Enfer. Les autres sont Azmodan, Seigneur du Mensonge, Bélial, Seigneur du Péché, et Duriel, Prince de la Douleur ! Enfin, maintenant qu'Azmodan et Bélial ont été renvoyé en enfer, ils ne sont plus que deux.

**Paladin** Qui les a butés ?

**Warriv** Un guerrier appelé le Rôdeur c'est aussi celui qui a tué Diablo, mais ...

**Paladin** Quoi !? Diablo est déjà mort !? On m'a raconté des conneries, je suis venu pour rien, j'étais là pour lui défoncer la tronche !

**Warriv** Attends ! J'ai pas fini ! Diablo s'est fait tuer par le Rôdeur, mais ensuite, ce con s'est foutu sa pierre d'âme dans le front. Une Pierre d'Âme c'est un artefact magique destiné à emprisonner l'âme des démons supérieurs : Méphisto, Seigneur de la Haine, Diablo, Seigneur de la Terreur et Baal, Seigneur de la Destruction. Ils en ont chacun une. Elles ont étés créé par les mages d'Horadrim...Enfin bref, le Vagabond a été corrompu par la Pierre d'Âme du Seigneur de la Terreur qui contrôle à présent son esprit.

**Paladin** Mais qu'il se la fourre dans le cul ! Pourquoi ce con a fait ça ?

**Warriv** Non, dans le front...Il a fait ça parce qu'il pensait que son esprit serait une prison plus sûre que la Pierre.

**Paladin** Hein ?

**Warriv** Oublie ça ! De toute façon, t'es beaucoup trop nul pour tuer Diablo. Il faut que tu fasses des quêtes moins importantes pour gagner de l'expérience et de meilleurs items.

**Paladin** Comment je trouve des quêtes à faire ?

**Warriv** Va voir Akara, le chef spirituel du camp. Elle en a à la tonne. D'ailleurs, elle est déjà en train de parler à six aventuriers là-bas.

**Paladin :** Oh ! Merci bien, Warren !

**Warriv :** Warriv, mon nom. Avec un «v» à la fin.

**Paladin :** C'est ce que j'ai dit, Werner. Salut !

**Warriv :** Grrrrr...

Le Paladin vint à la rencontre de la dénommée Akara, une femme d'âge mur vêtue d'une longue tunique mauve, qui était entourée d'un drôle de groupe : un gros colosse habillé en cuir avec le torse à l'air couvert de tatouages, une jeune femme brune habillée avec une petite tunique verte et qui tenait un long bâton orné d'une sphère mauve, un maigrichon blond au teint pâle et tout vêtu de noir et d'ossements, une femme à l'aspect belliqueux, aux cheveux noirs coupés court et armée de fausses griffes aux poignets, un grand homme roux couvert de peaux de bêtes avec un loup à ses côtés et enfin (les yeux et la bouche du Paladin s'ouvrirent en grand en la voyant), une grande blonde aux formes généreuses, au visage d'ange, vêtue d'une armure et d'une jupe et ayant un arc et un carquois rempli de flèches attachés derrière son dos.

**Akara :** Ah, te voilà enfin, Paladin ! Nous t'attendions. Je vais te présenter tes compagnons...

**Paladin :** Pas besoin, je les connais déjà tous parce que je les ai vus dans le menu des choix de persos quand j'ai commencé ma partie. Lui, c'est un Barbare (un gros con), elle, c'est une Sorcière (Mm...Pas mal du tout !), un Nécromancien (Brrr...sinistre), une Assassin (Elle a l'air farouche...mais...putain ! Gros nibards, ça !), un Druide (Pff...un paysan) et...Gulps ! U...Une Amazone ! (Whaaa ! Le canon !)

**Akara :** Bien, les présentations sont faites. Comme je le disais avant que tu n'arrives, votre première quête consistera à aller dans le Repaire du Mal, une grotte assez mal famée, et d'y éliminer toutes les créatures que vous y trouverez. En retour, je vous donnerez une nouvelle aptitude chacun. Comme le Paladin commence au niveau un avec l'intelligence plus élevée, il sera le leader du groupe et vous suivrez ses directives à la lettre.

**Barbare :** Grrr...C'est pas juste !

**Paladin :** Super ! Bien entendu, j'obtiendrai un pourcentage de l'expérience de tout le monde et vous me donnerez les meilleurs items et tout l'argent que vous trouverez.

**Nécromancien :** Hé, connard ! Essaie pas de nous baiser ! Ce que je gagne au combat, je le garde !

**Akara :** Il a raison. Tu prends les décisions et c'est tout. Tu n'as pas plus de droits que les autres.

**Paladin :** Mais non ! Je déconnais, c'est tout.

Finalement le groupe quitte le Camp des Rogues et se retrouve dans la Lande Sanglante.

**Sorcière :** Bon, c'est où déjà, ce Repaire de saletés ?

**Paladin :** Akara a dit que si on suivait le sentier, on pouvait pas le manquer.

**Barbare :** Quel sentier ? J'en voie pas moi.

**Paladin :** On n'a qu'à aller tout droit, on finira bien par tomber dessus !

Après avoir déambulé dans la Lande en tuant des morts-vivants et des rats-hérissons, ils trouvent le (très) petit sentier, le suivent et finissent par arriver devant la grotte.

**Paladin :** Ça doit être ici ! Préparez-vous à vous battre !

Il tira son épée hors de son fourreau.

**Barbare :** Nanhan, mon arme est plus grosse que la tienneu !

**Paladin :** Je crois bien que je m'en fous totalement.

**Sorcière :** Y a pas que la grosseur qui compte, mais la puissance aussi.

Elle créa une énorme bulle de protection autour d'elle.

**Nécromancien :** Je suis d'accord...

Il invoqua alors cinq squelettes guerriers et un golem de terre.

**Druide :** Pas mal, mais regarde ça.

Il commença à hurler à la lune et son loup l'imita. Quelques secondes après, une dizaine de loups à l'air féroce et de corbeaux noirs arrivent sur les lieux.

**Assassin :** Pff...Regarde plutôt ceci.

Elle fit une double pirouette avant, se rétablit sur ses pieds, enchaîna avec diverses attaques rapides et, d'un mouvement vif et précis, arrêta ses griffes à deux centimètres du nez du Druide.

**Druide :** Whaou !

**Amazone :** T'as encore rien vu, fillette !

Elle sortit quatre flèches les plaça sur son arc et tira derrière elle. Elles allèrent se planter dans chacun des quatre arbres sur une colline plus loin.

**Amazone :** Ça, c'est de la dextérité !

**Paladin :** Cool...Bon le spectacle est fini ? Alors on y va. Questions ? Action !

Ils se ruèrent tous dans la grotte en hurlant comme des macaques en pleine crise d'épilepsie et d'overdose en même temps.

Une heure plus tard, ils ont massacré tous les Déchus et leurs chamans, toutes les Bêtes Gargantuesques, quasiment tous les morts-vivants et toutes les Rogues corrompues. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit groupe de zombies.

**Sorcière :** Attention ! Le grand au milieu, celui qui est bleu...

**Nécromancien :** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?

**Sorcière :** C'est Crémation, un monstre Unique, donc il est plus fort que les autres !

**Paladin :** Pas grave ! À l'attaque !

Il courut vers le zombie bleu, l'épée en avant. Ce dernier inspira profondément et souffla sur lui avant que son épée ait pu le toucher. Il fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa aux pieds de l'Amazone.

**Paladin :** Brrr...J'ai f... Froid...

**Sorcière :** Il attaque par le froid !

**Paladin :** T'as d...deviné toute seule ? Bravo. T...t'as qu'à attaquer par le f... feu, c'est tout. Hé l'Am...mazone ! On devrait se coller ensemble. Comme ça, je dégèlerais plus vit...te.

**Amazone** : Dans tes rêves.

Elle commença à enflammer ses flèches. Le Paladin, embarrassé, rougit et se décongela par lui-même. Pendant ce temps, laSorcière et l'Amazone tiraient respectivement des boules de feu et des flèches enflammées sur Crémation. De leur côté, le Barbare, le Nécro, le Druide et l'Assassin s'occupaient des derniers zombies. Finalement, quand le Paladin se joignit enfin à la bataille, Crémation s'écroula en laissant en laissant tomber une foules d'items et en gelant tout le groupe.

**Barbare :** M...Merde !

**Amazone :** F...finalement, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée de se coller...

**Paladin :** Pour de v...vrai ?

**Amazone :** Non.

**Paladin :** Attends un peu, je dois avoir des potions s...sur moi.

Après s'être fait décongeler, le groupe se partagea également les objets et l'argent tombés par terre. La Sorcière trouva un nouveau sceptre, le Barbare, un casque en os de mâchoire, l'Amazone, un nouvel arc... et que dalle pour les autres !

**Paladin :** Z'avez vu ? Y a de la lumière qui vient du plafond. On est pourtant dans une grotte et l'électricité n'a même pas été inventée encore. C'est pas normal...

**Druide :** C'est parce que la quête est complétée, il n'y a plus de monstres.

**Paladin :** C'est pas une explication, ça.

De retour au campement, Akara les félicite et leur donne de nouvelles aptitudes.

**Paladin :** Super ! Maintenant, on va aller buter Diablo !

Tous les autres commencèrent alors à rire de lui bruyamment.

**Paladin :** Ben quoi ?

Akara : Vous n'êtes qu'à l'Acte Un dont le boss est Andarielle ! Diablo, c'est celui de l'Acte Quatre, simple d'esprit ! Il me semble que c'est évident que celui dont le nom est sur la boîte du jeu ne s'atteint pas après une seule quête ! Tu n'es pas très bien renseigné.

**Paladin :** Ben...non, faut croire.

**Akara :** Au moins, tu le sais maintenant. Tu vas déjà paraître moins con... Ah, oui ! Il y a aussi six quêtes par Acte. Certaines sont facultatives, mais elles donnent de l'expérience et/où des items rares.

**Druide :** Et ben, on est pas sorti du bois.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Les pressés et comment éviter de frustre...

**Finalement, je me suis dit que ça me tentait d'envoyer toute l'histoire d'un coup, malgré ce que j'avais dit dans le premier chapitre. Mais bon, je suis un peu trop impatient. Alors voilà ! N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours appréciés ! Enjoy !**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 2 : Les pressés et comment éviter de frustrer les dames**

**Paladin :** Alors, c'est quoi, notre prochaine quête ? En fait, donne nous les toutes en vrac, on va gagner du temps.

**Akara** Très bien. Euh...sur mon parchemin, il est écrit...premièrement, tuer Blood Raven, la Rogue Corrompue, dans son cimetière, libérer le dernier mage Horadric Deckard Caïn à Tristram, tuer la Comtesse dans la Tour Perdue (facultative), tuer le Forgeron gardant le marteau d'Horadrim (facultative) et finalement, tuer Andarielle dans les Catacombes sous la Cathédrale du Monastère.

**Paladin** Putain ! Même sans les quêtes pas obligatoires, ça va nous prendre un sacré bout de temps !

**Druide** En plus, l'auteur n'aura pas assez de papier pour tout raconter.

**Sorcière** De quoi tu parles ?

**Druide** De rien, laisse faire...

**Paladin** Écoutez, groupe ! On va se séparer en deux groupes pour faire les quêtes, ça va aller plus vite.

**Akara** Enfin, jeune guerrier ! La patience est une vertu...

**Paladin** Toi, tu fermes ta gueule ! Alors, les deux persos de l'expansion, le Barbare et le Nécro, ensemble. Vous allez faire Deckard Caïn. La Sorce, l'Amazone et moi, on va se taper Blood Raven ! Dans le sens «buter» bien sûr ! Me regardez pas comme ça !

**Nécromancien** Euh, excuse-moi, mais...

**Paladin** Quoi encore ?!

**Nécromancien** Ben, je te soupçonne de t'être mis exprès avec les deux plus belles meufs du jeu...

**Paladin** (Oups !)Euh...mais...c'est impossible ça, voyons ! En plus, si je l'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pris l'Ass aussi !

**Nécromancien** Ben, justement...

**Assassin** QUOI !? C'EST UNE INSULTE ÇA !?

**Nécromancien** Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! T'es...euh... très sexy...

**Paladin** Ben quoi alors ?

**Nécromancien** Ben...non...rien.

**Paladin** Questions ? Action !

Un peu plus tard, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Celui qui était chargé du sauvetage de Caïn arriva devant le Passage Souterrain. Ils tirèrent à roche-papier-ciseaux celui qui serait chargé d'aller voir s'il y avait des monstres à l'entrée. Le Nécro perdit, y alla à contrecœur pour ne pas passer pour un «petit poulet» et revint très amoché.

**Nécromancien** Euh, ben en effet, il y a des méchants là-bas...

**Assassin** Ça alors ! Quelle surprise !

**Druide** Alors, comme le Paladin m'as passé le commandement, je vais dire la maxime employée par tout bon leader après un caucus : Questions ? Action !

**Barbare** Il te manque de la pratique, le Paladin l'a mieux que toi, lui.

**Druide** T'as fini de tout comparer, toi ? J'ai dit action, alors on y va !

Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte et furent accueillis par des dizaines de Rogues Corrompues. Après un horrible et long massacre que je ne décrirai pas pour ne pas vous lasser de la lecture, ils arrivèrent dans les Sombres Bois. Ils burent quelques potions de vie et de mana et reprirent leur route pour trouver l'arbre de Inifuss...

**Barbare** Pour trouver quoi ?

**Druide** L'arbre de Inifuss ! On est supposé y trouver le rouleau de Inifuss permettant d'ouvrir le portail des pierres de Cairn qui mène à Tristram, où Deckard Caïn est prisonnier.

**Barbare** Hein ?

**Nécromancien** Essaie pas de comprendre et suis-nous.

**Assassin** Hé les mecs ! V'nez voir ici, j'crois que j'l'ai trouvé !

**Druide** Ah, en effet, c'est lui. Y a le parchemin qu'on cherche au sommet. On n'a qu'à le secouer pour qu'il nous tombe tout cuit dans les bras.

**Nécromancien** Ça a l'air plutôt facile ! J'y vais ! C'est moi qui vais l'avoir !

Il s'approcha rapidement de l'arbre. Soudain, PAF ! Sorti de nulle part, un énorme poing vert l'interrompit dans son avancée triomphale, le projetant deux mètres plus loin, assommé et avec la moitié de ses points de vie en moins. Le propriétaire du poing, une gigantesque Brute verdâtre, apparemment Unique, s'avança entre la compagnie et l'arbre. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par trois Brutes normales.

**Poing de Bois:** MOI ÊTRE TÊTE D'ARBRE : POING DE BOIS ! ANDARIEL AVOIR DIT : PERSONNE TOUCHE À ARBRE!

**Druide :** Mais on peut peut-être négocier...

**Assassin :** Tu penses vraiment pouvoir négocier avec ça ?

**Barbare :** Baston !

Pendant ce temps, dans le cimetière de Blood Raven, le Paladin, l'Amazone et l'Ensorceleuse finissaient d'explorer le Mausolée.

**Sorcière :** Je te l'avais dit que Blood Raven n'était pas là !

**Paladin :** C'est pas grave ! Y avait plein d'items rares, d'or et d'anneaux ! J'ai même gagné un niveau !

**Amazone :** Je pensait que tu voulais te dépêcher pour les quêtes afin d'aller tuer Diablo plus rapidement.

**Paladin :** Faut bien trouver un juste milieu à tout ! Je peux pas aller tuer ce connard en étant niveau deux et en ayant un équipement de merde !

**Ensorceleuse :** Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Diablo, putain ? C'est qu'un Boss à tuer pour devenir célèbre !

**Paladin :** C'est pas le moment de faire du social...Hé regardez la pierre tombale !

**Amazone :** Elvis Presley ? Drôle de nom pour une Rogue.

**Sorcière :** Non, il y a aussi des mages d'Horadrim. Mais je crois pas qu'Elvis en soit un...Hé, j'y pense ! Si on trouve Caïn mort et enterré ici, les autres font une quête qui mène à rien !

**Paladin :** Mais non ! Akara a dit qu'il était emprisonné à Tristram, mais nous, on s'en fout. On est là pour Blood Raven...AAHH !!! ELLE EST LÀ !

Devant eux, se tenait une Rogue qui avait du être assez sexy avant d'avoir été tuée et de s'être faite ressusciter en se faisant corrompre (il lui en est arrivé pas mal, des choses), parce que actuellement, elle avait des yeux rouges exorbités, des dents jaunes comme le soleil et le teint tellement pâle qu'elle en paraissait blanche. Elle leva les mains dans les airs et aussitôt, des dizaines de zombies jaillirent du sol, dont un très bizarre qui était tout habillé en brun (anciennement blanc) avec des favoris dégarnis et une grosse chaîne en or.

**Zombie Elvis :** Merci, merci beaucoup de m'avoir ressuscité, baby !

**Blood Raven :** REJOIGNEZ MON ARMÉE DES MORTS !

**Paladin :** Euh...non merci. J'aime pas trop le look des uniformes...Brun pourri, c'est pas ma couleur.

**Amazone :** Attention, ils avancent vers nous !

**Paladin :** Okay, voici le plan : on fonce dans le tas, on se fraie un chemin vers elle et on la tue. Questions ? Trop tard, baisse la main, la Sorce. Action !

Après un déluge de boules de feu, de coups d'épée avec Ferveur et de flèches de feu, ils réussirent à arriver en face de la méchante mademoiselle.

**Paladin :** Ayeeu ! J'ai une flèche de feu de cette folle dans l'épaule !

**Amazone :** Tu me traites de folle !!!

**Paladin :** Mais non ! Je parle de Blood Raven ! Ah, ça brûle !

**Sorcière :** Grosse pute, prends ça ta gueule de merde, enfoirée !!!

**Blood Raven :** QUELLE EST CETTE INCANTATION ?

Elle se fit dégommer par dix Pics Glacials par la Sorce, ce qui l'immobilisa, et ensuite par dix flèches de feu de la Zone, et enfin, creva. Les âmes de ceux qu'elle avait tués sortirent de son corps et puis, plus rien.

**Amazone :** Vite ! Ouvre une porte de ville, il faut aller le faire soigner par Akara !

**Paladin :** Bobo...

**Sorcière :** Attends un peu, elle a laissé tomber plein d'objets magiques et je veux prendre l'amulette de Elvis...

**Amazone :** LAISSE FAIRE ! AMÈNE TOI !

Pendant ce temps, dans les Sombres Bois, Poing de Bois foutait une belle raclée à l'autre groupe. Le Druide, le Barbare et l'Assassin avaient réussi à buter ses trois amis, mais n'étaient pas capable d'en finir avec le gros vert. Ils étaient maintenant sur le cul avec quasiment plus de points de vie et plus de potions.

**Poing de Bois :** MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ MOUR...ARRGGHH !

**Nécromancien :** Vas-y golem ! Achève-le !

Après lui avoir arraché la figure, le golem de terre du Nécro le fit tomber par terre et s'essuya les pieds dessus.

**Nécromancien :** C'est bien, Rocky ! Cool, j'ai gagné un niveau et je suis complètement resurecté...régénété...revivé...en tout cas, chuis plein. Et en plus, j'ai récupéré le rouleau d'Inifuss !

**Druide :** Super ! Bon, qui a un rouleau de porte de ville ?

De retour de Campement, les deux groupes se rencontrèrent et décidèrent, après s'être soignés de sauver Caïn ensemble.

**Akara :** Tenez j'ai traduit le rouleau. Maintenant, il vous donne l'ordre pour frapper chacune des pierres Cairn afin d'ouvrir le portail de Tristram. J'espère que vous avez trouvé le Waypoint du Champ de Pierres.

**Druide :** Quoi ? Le Waypoint...ah, oui je me souviens maintenant. Ben non, j'ai oublié de le chercher.

**Tous les autres :** TU L'AS PAS ACTIVÉ !?

**Druide :** Désolé...mais vous aviez qu'à le chercher si vous vous en rappeliez.

**Barbare :** On n'avait pas le temps ! Fallait qu'on bute des monstres !

**Akara :** Bon, il va vous falloir refaire tout le chemin à pied, c'est tout.

**Paladin :** Quoi !! Comment ça, c'est tout !? Ça va être super long !

**Akara :** Jeune guerrier, la...

**Paladin :** TA GUEULE AVEC TA FOUTUE PATIENCE !!!! GRRRRRRRR...

**Akara :** Non Pally !

Elle lui fit un coup endormant digne du capitaine Patenaude.

**Barbare :** Ouais cool ! Faut que vous appreniez ce coup-là !

**Akara :** T'a qu'à écouter _Dans une galaxie près de chez vous_ à Vrak TV.

**Barbare :** Hein ?

**Akara :** Ah, c'est vrai. La télé n'a pas été inventée encore.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Pour les Français qui n'ont sûrement pas Vrak TV, un canal exclusivement québécois, Dans une galaxie près de chez vous est une très bonne série québécoise parodiant à la fois Star Wars et Star Trek. L'équipage du vaisseau Romano Fafard (ressemblant étrangement à une boîte de conserve) a la Mission (avec un grand M) de trouver une nouvelle planète pour y déménager l'humanité à cause de la pollution sur Terre. Leur capitaine, Charles Patenaude, est bien connu pour ses coups endormants administrés à Brad Spitfire, leur odieux scientifique, et par ses maximes reconstituées tel la célèbre «La nuit porte...de garage» et ses «Questions ? Action !» dont je fais allusion et qui sont apparus pour la première fois dans le film Dans une Galaxie tiré de la série. Ce film est d'ailleurs à l'instar de la série proprement hilarant ! Il est sorti en printemps 2004. **


	3. Les talents cachés et comment séduire un...

**Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'ai décidé d'y mettre plus d'action et moins de blabla inutile. Pourriez-vous me laisser un review ? Je les collectionne. ;-) Merci d'avance ! **

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 3 : Les talents cachés et comment séduire une forgeronne**

**Paladin :** Ayeuu...mon cou ...Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé encore ? Et puis on est où là ?

**Druide :** Tu t'es énervé, alors Akara t'as endormi. Elle a dit que tu allais te réveiller bientôt. On t'a transporté avec la télékinésie de la Sorce et on est arrivés dans le Champ de Pierres, alors aides-nous donc un peu à chercher les pierres Cairn.

**Paladin :** C'est bon, c'est bon...

**Assassin :** Elles sont ici ! Amenez-vous !

**Nécromancien :** C'est marrant, c'est toujours elle qui trouve tous les trucs.

**Barbare :** Et alors, on va pas se plaindre !

**Assassin :** Et puis y avait un petit Boucher vert fluo qui les gardait, mais je l'avais à peine touché avec mes griffes qu'il est tombé raide mort.

**Sorcière : **C'était sûrement Rakanishu, le Boucher Unique. C'est qu'une merde Unique.

**Druide :** Alors, qui a le parchemin d'Inifuss ?

**Sorcière : **C'est moi ! C'est écrit...triangle en premier...

**Barbare :** Hein ? De quel triangle elle parle ?

**Paladin :** Ce sont les symboles gravés sur les pierres, imbécile ! Laisse-là finir.

**Amazone :** Voilà, j'ai frappé la pierre avec le triangle. Hé ! Elle commence à briller !

**Druide :** Je crois que c'est parce que tu l'as frappée en premier et que l'ordre est le bon pour l'instant.

**Paladin :** T'as fini avec tes explications pourries ? C'est pas des lucioles, c'est des pierres !

**Druide :** La magie, tu connais ?

**Sorcière :** Cercle en deuxième (PAF !), ensuite l'ellipse (PAF !), le losange (PAF !) et finalement, le carré. (PAF !)

Soudain, les pierres étincelèrent tellement fort que le groupe devint aveugle pendant quelques secondes. Le ciel fut tout à coup dissimulé par de gros nuages noirs, avec un bruit de tonnerre, la foudre tomba sur chacune des cinq pierres. Les éclairs les relièrent ensuite ensemble, formant une espèce d'étoile électrique. Finalement, ils se rejoignirent au centre et, dans un autre éclair aveuglant, un portail rouge vif apparut.

**Druide :** Aaarrrgh...mes yeux ! Ça brûle !

**Amazone :** Je suis aveugle ! Ah non. Ça commence à revenir.

**Paladin :** Bon, allons-y...putain ! J'espère qu'il y a un optométriste dans le Camp des Rogues...

Ils traversèrent le portail et se retrouvèrent dans un village complètement dévasté.

**Paladin :** Eh ben, c'est pas beau à voir. Je sais pas s'ils sont en pleine décoration, mais ils ont encore du travail à faire.

**Druide :** Si Deckard Caïn est ici, il doit pas loger dans un hôtel cinq étoiles.

**Sorcière :** Il emprisonné et gardé par des monstres, je vous le rappelle.

**Nécromancien :** On n'a plus qu'à le chercher.

**Paladin :** Ça va être long...

**Barbare :** Ah non ! Tu vas recommencer !

**Assassin :** Ça va pas être long du tout ! Regardez-là bas, c'est...

**Nécromancien :** T'as trouvé Caïn. Je commence à être habitué.

**Assassin :** Ben quoi ? J'ai une compétence naturelle pour chercher les trucs.

**Barbare :** Il est dans une cage en bois de chêne suspendue par une corde tressée en crin de bouc nouée par un nœud de chaise.

**Paladin :** Hein ?

**Barbare :** Mon domaine à moi, c'est les pièges à animaux. Le nœud est dur à défaire mais moi, je sais comment.

**Nécromancien :** C'est pas vrai. On est accompagnés par un scout.

**Paladin :** Alors le Barbare va aller détacher la cage et nous, on va le couvrir.

**Druide :** Allons-y ! Quest...

**Paladin :** Hé ! T'es plus le chef, alors ferme-la ! Questions ? Action !

Ils coururent vers la cage, leurs armes à la main. Soudain, ils furent assaillis par des dizaines de squelettes et d'un énorme zombie tout habillé de rouge tenant une énorme masse.

**Sorcière :** Merde ! C'est Griswold et sa clique !

**Griswold :** TUER...ÉCORCHER...ARRACHER...

**Paladin :** Quel bon accueil, franchement. On pourra pas tous les buter, c'est impossible !

**Nécromancien :** Je sais ! Je vais les maudire pour diminuer leur résistance et vous n'aurez plus qu'à les effleurer pour qu'ils tombent en morceaux.

**Druide :** Hé, exagère pas quand même !

**Paladin :** D'accord ! Vas-y !

Après un éclair de lumière venu de la baguette du Nécro, les monstres se retrouvèrent avec des espèces de trucs multicolores au dessus de leur tête. Le groupe commença un combat acharné qui finit après une longue heure (imaginez le temps que ça aurait pris sans le sort du Nécro) pendant laquelle le vieux dans la cage les encourageait comme un pompom boy. Ensuite, le Barbare défit le nœud, la cage tomba par terre, s'ouvrit et Caïn en sortit.

**Caïn :** Merci de m'avoir libéré, étrangers ! Maintenant, quittons cet endroit du diable.

**Sorcière :** Ah, mais on a un petit problème, j'ai plus de rouleaux de porte de ville.

**Paladin :** Et merde ! On va être obligés de se taper le chemin inverse du Camp de Pierres au Camp !

**Caïn :** Attendez, je crois en avoir un dans ma poche...ah ben oui, le voilà.

**Paladin :** QUOI !? VOUS AVIEZ UN ROULEAU DE PORTE DE VILLE TOUT CE TEMPS-LÀ !? MAIS POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ PAS UTILISÉ TOUT À L'HEURE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS ENFUIR !

**Caïn :** Désolé, vraiment. J'avais oublié, hé hé hé. Ça doit être l'âge.

**Paladin :** ESPÈCE DE VIEUX SÉNILE ! JE VAIS VOUS OUVRIR EN DEUX COMME UN POISSON ET...

Le Barbare lui fit le coup endormant à la perfection (pas mal pour un débutant) et dit la formule magique :

**Barbare :** _Non, Pally ! _Ouais ! Ça a marché du premier coup !

**Amazone :** Vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Ça lui prend, quelquefois, mais il est pas bien dangereux.

De retour, au Camp, le groupe, après avoir fait visiter l'endroit à Caïn, alla passer un examen de la vue avec Akara. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Le Barbare lui raconta ensuite, avec fierté, comment il avait bien fait son coup endormant avec le Paladin qui était toujours dans le coma. Il se rendit alors compte que son épée avait été gravement endommagée.

**Akara :** Va la faire réparer par Charsi, le forgeron du camp. Son atelier est juste en dessous de la grosse fumée là-bas.

**Barbare :** D'accord, j'y vais.

Il se dirigea vers la tente-atelier et...resta bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme rousse toute couverte de sueur vêtue d'une petite tunique rouge et d'un tablier noir en train de travailler un bout de fer rouge vif. En le voyant, elle cessa de frapper avec son marteau et se redressa vers lui.

**Charsi :** Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

**Barbare :** (Waouh !) Par les Anciens, sexy ça !) Euh...oui...bonjour. Ce serait...pour faire réparer...mon épisode...euh, je veux dire...mon épée, s'il vous plaît...

**Charsi :** Mais...ça alors ! Vous êtes un Barbare ! J'ai toujours voulu en rencontrer un mais je ne peux plus quitter le Camp. C''est le seul endroit sûr que notre monastère a été envahi par Andarielle. Est-ce que vous êtes là pour la tuer ? Sûrement !

**Barbare :** (Ouais ! J'ai peut-être une chance avec elle !) Hum...et bien...oui, en effet.

**Charsi :** Super ! Bonne chance ! Euh, quand vous irez, est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un petit service ?

**Barbare :** Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez !

**Charsi :** Quand je me suis sauvé du monastère, j'y ai laissé mon marteau d'Horadrim. C'est un marteau de forge magique. Si vous me le ramenez, j'utiliserai son pouvoir pour enchanter un des items non magiques de votre équipement. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était gardé par un monstre Unique nommé le Forgeron. Il va falloir que vous vous en débarrassiez.

**Barbare :** Pas de problème !

**Charsi :** Merci beaucoup ! Ah désolé, j'avais oublié pour votre épée. Donnez-la moi, je vais l'arranger.

**Barbare :** Merci ! Je reviendrai la chercher plus tard ! (J'ai une touche !)

Pendant ce temps, le reste du groupe parlait à Akara.

**Akara :** Bravo : Désormais, Deckard va vous identifier gratuitement les items que vous trouverez. Donc, je vous conseille d'échanger tous vos rouleaux d'identification par des rouleaux de porte de ville. Maintenant, si vous ne faites pas les quêtes facultatives, il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller au monastère des Rogues, tuer Andarielle et ainsi libérer la route vers l'Ouest, où le Rôdeur est parti.

**Barbare :** Attendez ! Attendez !

**Paladin :** Hein ? Où est-ce que t'étais passé toi ?

**Barbare :** Euh...à la forge...pour mon épée. Hum, est qu'on pourrait faire la quête du marteau d'Horadrim ? Pour avoir des armes magiques...C'est tout prêt d'Andarielle...

Le Paladin devint aussitôt tout rouge et serra ses poings.

**Paladin :** QUÊTE FACULTATIVE ! J'VEUX PAS ! J'VEUX PAS ! J'VEUX...

**Barbare :** TA GUEULE OÙ SINON J'TE RENDORS !

**Paladin :** Ah non ! Bon, bon, d'accord.

Après que le Barbare ait récupéré son épée, ils prirent le Waypoint que le Druide n'avait pas oublié de chercher cette fois-ci et, après quelques minutes, se retrouvèrent devant le fameux monastère.

**Druide :** Ça fout les jetons, cet endroit...

**Amazone :** C'est sinistre...

**Barbare :** C'est moche...

**Paladin :** Normal, c'est la cachette du boss. On reste groupés, c'est plus sûr. Le premier qui trouve Andarielle...

**Barbare :** Hé ! Oublie pas le Forgeron !

**Paladin :** OÙ le Forgeron...se méritera une belle petite potion de rajeunissement complète.

**Tous les autres :** Cool !

**Paladin :** Questions ? Action !

**Nécromancien :** Moi, je commence à en avoir assez de sa petite maxime nulle...

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Les bains de sang et comment apprendre l...

**Voici le quatrième chapitre ! C'est le plus long et le plus fou, croyez moi ! J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à l'acte 2 ! J'ai hâte de voir les review que vous allez mettre là-dessus ! Enjoy ! **

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 4 : Les bains de sang et comment apprendre la politesse aux cadets**

Le groupe avait finalement franchi l'entrée de l'antre d'Andarielle : le monastère. Ils arpentaient les couloirs poussiéreux des Baraquements où ils avaient aboutis. L'atmosphère sombre et lugubre envahissant chaque recoin du bâtiment décrépi témoignait de tout le Mal qui y régnait...

Paladin : Bon, ça va, hein, l'intro barbante ! Okay, c'est l'heure d'en finir avec Andy...

Barbare : Et avec le Forgeron, aussi !

Paladin : Mais oui, aussi. Maintenant, on reste ensemble et en on cherche la cathédrale, c'est là qu'on est supposé trouver Andariel. Ne vous faites pas trop remarquer, on va miser sur l'effet de surprise. Alors, tout le monde, sortez vos armes, préparez vos auras ou vos cris de guerre, appelez vos créatures et tout le tralala ! Questions ? Action !

Soudain, une gigantesque déflagration sonore propulsa le Paladin par en arrière. Curieusement, il ne perdit aucun point de vie.

Paladin : Pas tous en même temps, espèce de cons ! Heureusement qu'y a une option pas de dommages aux alliés parce que sinon, j'étais mort ! En plus, chuis sûr que toutes les créatures démoniaques dans un rayon de dix kilomètres vous on entendu ! L'effet de surprise, on peut l'oublier.

Druide : Alors là, j'en ai marre ! Je suis ici pour buter des démons, pas pour me faire engueuler par un petit emmerdeur de ta trempe !

Paladin : Fais pas chier, c'est moi le chef ! Sans moi, vous seriez déjà tous morts ! Alors tu la fermes !

Druide : J'ai pas besoin de toi et tes conneries de maximes à la noix pour survivre ! À 5 ans, je savais déjà chasser pour ma nourriture ! Je vis sans problèmes dans la forêt sans aucune aide extérieure !

Paladin : Oohhh ! Un petit Mowgli ! C'est tit pas mignon !

Druide : Tu fais le fier, mais je sais très bien que dans ton petit temple de Zaka-truc là...

Paladin : ZAKARUM, sale blasphémateur !

Druide : Mais oui...Dans ton temple, tu vivais comme un vrai pantouflard ! Tu prenais ton petit déj' composé d'œufs et de bacon avec tes petits camarades le matin et tu lisais la Bible le reste de la journée.

Paladin : Pas du tout ! Mais nous, au moins, on a appris à se laver ! Chais pas si tu sais, mais tu sens vraiment la mort !

Druide : Répète donc ça un peu si tu l'oses !

Forgeron : HUM, HUM... EUH... ON EST LÀ, NOUS...

Assassin : Hé ! Arrêtez de vous bouffer le nez, les mecs ! On a de la compagnie !

Paladin : Ah ! Putain ! Une créature géante avec des cornes et un tablier entourée de tous plein de petits démons jaunes et de Rogues corrompues !

Forgeron : HÉ OUAIS !

Druide : ...Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

Forgeron : DEPUIS UNE MINUTE ET C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE ME SENS IGNORÉ DE LA SORTE.

Barbare : Tu dois sûrement être le Forgeron.

Forgeron : HÉ OUAIS ! COMMENT T'AS DEVINÉ ?

Barbare : Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu parles, ton nom est écrit à côté.

Forgeron : AH OUAIS ! C'EST PAS CON...MAIS POURQUOI ON SE PARLE AU FAIT ? À L'ATTAQUE ! JE VAIS FAIRE DES ARMES AVEC VOS OS BRISÉS !

Une énorme bataille commença. En première ligne chez les méchants se tenait les Parents du Démon, une variété de petits démons jaunes pas très forts. Pourtant, ils donnèrent du fil à retordre aux aventuriers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était parce que leurs chamans les ressuscitaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient tués. Une fois ceux-ci éliminés, ils ne leur posèrent plus aucun problème. En deuxième ligne, ils y avaient les Rogues corrompues qui maniaient l'arc et la lance très habilement, mais une fois congelées par la Sorcière, ils furent découpés en petits cubes de glace par l'épée du Paladin. Ils firent finalement face au titanesque Forgeron. D'un seul coup de poing, il envoya valser plus loin la Sorcière et le Paladin.

Forgeron : HA ! HA ! HA ! VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN CONTRE MOI !

Nécromancien : On n'a rien eu le temps de faire encore, gros imbécile !

Forgeron : TU M'AS INSULTÉ ! MEURS !

Nécromancien : Non ! Non ! Désolé ! Désolé !

Barbare : T'inquiète pas Nécro ! J'arrive ! Maudis-le !

Nécromancien : Ah ! (PAF !) D'accord ! Ah ! (PAF !) Vite, il essaye de m'écraser ! (PAF !)

Forgeron : ARRÊTE DE BOUGER ! (PAF !) TU M'ÉNERVES ! (PAF !)

Nécromancien : S...SOIS MAUDITE, CR...CRÉATURE DU DÉMON !

Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit alors de la baguette du Nécromancien pour se projeter sur le Forgeron. Surpris, il cessa de frapper partout et remarqua que des espèces d'auréoles écarlates se trouvaient au dessus de sa tête. Le Barbare lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête et le démon géant s'écroula par terre !

Forgeron : RAAAHHH ! MA TÊTE !

Amazone : Vite, il faut l'achever pendant qu'il est à terre !

Elle lui décocha une dizaine de flèches dans la tête, le Druide le transperça de son épée et l'Assassin commença à lui griffer violemment le visage.

Druide : Hé ! HÉ ! L'Assassin ! Tu peux arrêter, il est mort, là ! Mais arrête ! Il est mort, j'te dis !

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas du tout, il lui envoya une claque derrière la tête et elle cessa enfin.

Assassin : Ayeu !

Druide : Non, mais ça va pas ! Quelle sauvage !

Paladin : Et c'est toi qui lui dit ça, hé hé hé !

Druide : Ta gueule !

Sorcière : Ah non ! Vous allez pas nous remettre ça, hein !

Nécromancien : Ah, vous revoilà, vous. Vous avez pas trop souffert du coup de poing on dirait. Ça va ?

Sorcière : Justement...j'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes...comment dire...morts tout à l'heure.

Nécromancien : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Vous êtes bien vivants, on dirait !

Paladin : Ben, c'est ça qui est bizarre. Quand le monstre nous a frappé, je me suis senti comme...partir de mon corps et je me suis retrouvé dans le camp des Rogues, sans mon équipement et mon or.

Druide : C'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous avez pété un câble où quoi ? Le coup vous a vraiment dérangé le cerveau, on dirait.

Sorcière : Non, ça se peut pas ! Akara nous a même dit de prendre le Waypoint pour le Cloître Extérieur, celui qu'on a activé tout à l'heure là-bas et on est venu ici. La preuve : regardez ! On a plus d'armure, de casque, d'armes ou d'or...Rien ! Et venez voir ici !

Le groupe les suivit dans un des coins de la pièce, et ce qu'ils virent les surprirent au plus haut point. Les corps du Paladin et de la Sorcière avec leurs équipements étaient étendus par terre. Ils étaient bien on ne peut plus morts !

Barbare : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Vous là, debout, bien en vie devant nous et en même temps morts, étendus devant nous.

Paladin : Étrange. Bon, de toute façon, on est vivants, alors je reprends mon équipement et on y retourne.

Dès que le Paladin toucha son corps par terre, celui-ci disparut soudainement et son équipement réapparut sur lui.

Paladin : Ah ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Alors ÇA, c'est bizarre. Hé, mais...il me manque de l'or !

Sorcière : Une matérialisation magique provoquée par la mortalité. Je n'ai vraiment aucune explication cet étrange phénomène. Je vais essayer moi aussi. (Whouf !) Ah ! Alors ça...Hé ! J'ai moins d'or moi aussi !

Druide : Alors...ça voudrait dire qu'on est immortels ! Cool !

Paladin : Mais quand on meurt, on perd de l'or. Bizarre.

Amazone : Mouais. On demandera à Caïn et Akara ce qu'il en est. Je propose que l'on continue.

Barbare : Hé ! Le Forgeron n'as pas le marteau sur lui.

Paladin : Putain ! Vous l'avez vraiment amoché ! Il a le visage en sang !

Druide : Mouais, c'est une longue histoire...

Il fixa l'Assassin d'un œil incertain.

Assassin : Désolé pour ça...J'étais en pleine frénésie, ça m'arrive parfois.

Nécromancien : Hé ben, t'es pas rassurante...

Assassin : Parce que tu penses que toi, tu l'es plus !

Amazone : Allez ! On arrête de se chamailler, ça nous avancera à rien.

Barbare : Hé groupe ! Venez voir ici !

Ils suivirent la voix du Barbare vers une petite salle ressemblant à une armurerie.

Barbare : Voilà ! J'ai le marteau ! Je vais allez le rapportez à Charsi par le Waypoint du Cloître. Vous pouvez continuer. Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire une porte de ville que j'emprunterai en sens inverse pour vous rejoindre dans dix minutes, d'accord ?

Paladin : Une seconde, qui c'est Charsi ?

Barbare : Celle qui m'a donné la quête, c'est le forgeron du Camp.

Paladin : Okay, vas-y. (Une fille, je comprends maintenant, hé hé hé !)

Le Barbare emprunta sa porte de ville et disparut.

Paladin : Bon, allez ! Nous, on continue, il faut trouver la Cathédrale.

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils entrèrent finalement dans l'énorme bâtiment. Des squelettes archers les attaquèrent à l'entrée. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, la Sorcière découvrit le passage vers les Catacombes. Une fois que les sacs d'os furent transformés en tas d'os, ils y descendirent.

Nécromancien : Hé ! Ça fait dix minutes que le Barbare est parti ! Il faudrait lui ouvrir une porte de ville.

Sorcière : Ah oui ! C'est vrai. (Fwouch !) Et voilà !

Paladin : Est-ce que le son peut aussi être transporté par les portails magiques ?

Sorcière : Théoriquement, oui. C'est une fissure inter-dimensionnelle donnant sur une dimension où toute la matière, donc l'air et les ondes sonores, peuvent passer sans tenir compte de la dist...

Paladin : D'accord, d'accord ! Merci pour l'info. Hum, hum. Hé le Barbare ! Tu m'entends ! La porte est ouverte ! Tu as eu assez de temps, alors viens !

Barbare : Okay...J'arrive...

Il traversa le portail d'un mouvement un peu chancelant. Les autres remarquèrent alors que son épée avait changé. Elle était jaune et brillante.

Druide : Whaah! Cool, ton épée !

Barbare : Ouais tu parles ! C'est Charsi qui m'a fait ça avec le marteau magique. Maintenant, elle fait du dommage électrique, elle vole des points de vie et augmente ma puissance offensive !

Paladin : Le Barbare ! Ton visage est tout barbouillé de trucs rouges ! Ça va ?

Il faisait allusion aux multiples traces de rouge à lèvres qu'arborait sa face. Embarrassé, le Barbare tenta de se justifier.

Barbare : Ah oui...ça...Ben... (Merde, qu'est-ce je vais leur sortir comme excuse, moi ?)

Paladin : Pas besoin de te justifier ! Tous les gars ont besoin de prendre du bon temps avec les filles ! Je te comprends, tu sais.

Le Barbare rougit et affolé, il balbutia des essais de justifications.

Druide : Hé hé ! Il est tout rouge !

Paladin : Je te comprends parfaitement ! Seulement...nous sommes en pleine mission pour détruire un démon, alors je te demanderais de réfréner tes pulsions hormonales d'accord !?

Barbare : Grmmbl...

Ils continuèrent leur exploration des Catacombes et aboutirent au quatrième et dernier niveau. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plaine de Déformés, des petits démons noirs, de Carcasses Noyées, des sortes de zombies et de Chasseuses de Chair, des Rogues corrompues.

Paladin : AHHH ! VITE ! TOUS EN POSITION DE DÉFENSE ! SI ON MEURT JE CROIS QU'ON VA AVOIR DE LA DIFFICULTÉ À RÉCUPÉRER NOS AFFAIRES ICI !

Nécromancien : SOYEZ MAUDITES, CRÉATURES DU DÉMON ! (VWOUM !)

Paladin : C'est bien, bonne réaction !

Chasseuse de Chair : RAAAHH ! À L'ATTAQUE !

Déformé : RAKANISHU !

Carcasse Noyée : MREEEUUWHAA !

Barbare : YAAAA ! CRI DE GUERRE !

La bataille fut longue et les pertes furent douloureuses...pour les méchants ! Ils finirent le ménage de la salle.

Nécromancien : Ouf ! C'est fini ! Mais...un instant ! Où est passée la Sorcière ?

Amazone : J'en sais rien. Elle est pas morte tout de même ?

Sorcière : ICI ! Bloubblourp... RAHH ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE

Paladin : Et ben putain ! Elle est tombée dans un trou plein de sang et de cadavres de Rogues !

La Sorcière s'en extirpa avec difficulté. Elle était toute barbouillée de sang et semblait dégoûtée. C'était compréhensible En plus, elle ne cessait de tousser pour cracher ce qu'elle avait avalé.

Sorcière : AAARRRGGHH ! JE SUIS PLEINE DE SANG HUMAIN !!! BOUHOUHOU ! C'EST PAS VRAI !

Blourp ! Je crois que j'vais être malade...

Druide : Mais comment t'as pu tomber là dedans par accident ?! C'est énorme ce trou !

Sorcière : C'est parce que...heurk !...une Chasseuse de Chair m'as envoyé un coup de pied dans le ventre qui m'a projetée par en arrière et en arrière de moi, il y avait ça ! (Tousse, tousse !)

Barbare : Je crois bien qu'il serait logique de penser qu'Andarielle se trouverait derrière cette énorme porte, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Druide : Vraiment, tu m'impressionnes là.

Paladin : Vous êtes prêt ? Je vais ouvrir la porte ! Attention, trois...deux...un...go !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Devant eux se tenait une femme gigantesque aux bras et aux jambes couverts d'écailles écarlates et ayant de longs cheveux rouge vif ébouriffés vers le haut. Mais le plus terrifiant était ses quatre pattes venant de son dos. Elles aussi étaient pleines d'écailles grisâtres et chacune se terminait par une griffe acérée.

Paladin : Heu...salut.

Andarielle : MOURREZ ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Paladin : On se replie ! Vite !

Il referma la porte et la bloqua avec un chandelier. Ensuite ils se sauvèrent vers le fond de la pièce.

Paladin : Il faut trouver une stratégie ! On peut pas l'attaquer de la façon conventionnelle, ça, c'est certain !

Amazone : Comment on va faire ? Elle a l'air d'être dans le genre...tu sais...invincible.

Druide : À part ses pattes de démon, elle est fichtrement sexy ! En plus, elle a un super petit string et seulement une chaîne pour se cacher les...

Paladin : Hé ! Ce que j'ai dit au Barbare à propos des pulsions hormonales, ça compte pour toi aussi !

Nécromancien : Vite ! (BOUM !) Elle va défoncer la porte ! (BOUM !)

Paladin : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur elle, à part qu'elle est «fichtrement sexy» ?

Sorcière : Ses pattes et ses mains sont pleines de poison, alors il faut y faire attention. Elle redoute aussi le feu plus que tout.

Paladin : Alors le problème est réglé ! Tu n'as qu'à la faire cramer avec un Inferno et l'affaire est dans le sac !

Sorcière : Ben non, je peux plus faire de sorts. Le sang de tout à l'heure a séché et ç'a comme encrassé l'orbe de mon bâton. Du coup, il y a plus rien qui en sort.

Assassin : Mais c'est de la merde...Attendez ! J'ai une idée ! On va attirer Andarielle ici et...

Elle leur exposa son plan et ils furent d'accord. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes et attendirent que la démone défonce la porte, ce qui ne lui prit que trois secondes.

Andarielle : VOUS ÊTES MORTS, PAUVRES MORTELS !

Barbare : C'est moi, où elle se répète depuis tout à l'heure ?

Paladin : Allez ! Viens nous chercher !

Andarielle : RAAAHH !

Elle leur fonça dessus en leur envoyant du poison de ses dards. Au dernier moment, ils se poussèrent et la démone tomba dans le bain de sang ! Au signal du Paladin, le Barbare et le Nécromancien envoyèrent des chandeliers sur elle. Andarielle prit feu et tout à coup, une colonne de feu se forma sur elle avec un bruit de tonnerre. Lorsque ça cessa, tout ce qui restait de la Dame de l'Angoisse était un tas de cendres. Ensuite, une porte de ville s'ouvrit.

Assassin : Ouais ! On l'a eu ! Et j'ai monté de niveau en plus !

Paladin : Moi aussi ! Allez on va pas moisir ici !

De retour au Camp, ils annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à Akara et Caïn.

Amazone : Enfin, on est de retour. Je vais pouvoir aller au petit coin.

Paladin : Akara ! Caïn ! On l'a eue ! On l'a défoncée, vaincue, butée, annihilée, éliminée, euh...

Caïn : Aurais-tu besoin d'un dictionnaire de synonymes ?

Akara : Merci pour tout. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir réintégrer notre monastère !

Druide : Vous allez du travail à faire pour le nettoyage, je vous préviens. Y a des cadavres partout, des tâches de sang et ça put la merde.

Akara :...D'accord.

Caïn : La route vers l'Est est maintenant débloquée. Vous allez pouvoir suivre la trace du Rôdeur, donc de Diablo.

Paladin : Excellent !

Caïn : Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Warriv de vous amener là-bas avec sa caravane. Et je vais venir avec vous. Je crois que je vous serai bien utile.

Paladin : Ah ouais ! Lui, il est cool ! Allons-y ! Salut la vieille !

Akara : Mouais...Les Sœurs de l'Oeil Aveugle vous saluent.

Barbare : Attendez une minute...Je voudrais aller dire au revoir à Charsi.

Druide : Héhéhéhé...

Barbare : Et toi, tu commences SÉRIEUSEMENT à me les casser, alors TU la fermes !

Druide : Okay ! Okay !

Paladin : Vas-y mais dépêche !

Warriv : Salut à vous, aventuriers. On m'a dit que vous aviez tué la Dame de l'Angoisse, alors j'ai préparé la caravane. Je suis prêt à partir, vous n'avez qu'à y prendre place.

Paladin : Merci beaucoup, Walter. Allez ! Amenez-vous, on part ! Toi aussi, le vieux !

Caïn : Me voilà !

Amazone : Ouais, ça va.

Nécromancien : Je vais dans le fond ! Laissez-moi le fond !

Sorcière : Moi, je veux être placée à côté de la fenêtre !

Druide : Moi je me fous d'où je me place mais il va falloir que mon voisin endure mon loup pendant tout le voyage.

Paladin : Merde ! Tu vas pas emmener le clébard ! Il va chier partout !

Druide : Il est très propre ! Il crottera dehors pendant le voyage.

Loup : Whouf !

Paladin : Hum...c'est bon, c'est bon. Hé ! Le Barbare ! Tu te dépêches ?!

Barbare : Au revoir, chérie ! Je vais t'écrire ! C'est bon, j'arrive !

Druide : Le p'tit chéri à sa fifille...

Sorcière : Lâche-le un peu.

Nécromancien : Je veux être en arrière !

Assassin : Hé ! Mais moi aussi !

Warriv : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura de la place pour tout le monde ! Allez, on part ! Destination : La glorieuse cité portuaire orientale Lut Gholein !

Il fouetta ses chevaux et la caravane commença son avancée. Ils quittèrent bientôt le camp.

Paladin : Salut, foutu camp ! Chuis pas triste de m'en aller.

Druide : Je trouvais l'endroit plutôt sympa, moi.

Caïn : Mes amis, c'est maintenant que la vraie aventure commence...

Druide : Héhéhé tu parles comme un vieux ! Ah c'est vrai ! Tu ES un vieux !

Caïn : Jeune homme, j'ai connu bien des druides plus respectueux que toi dans ma vie, dont le célèbre Aldur.

Druide : Aldur ! Le grand Aldur ! Comment peux-tu avoir connu le Druide des Druides ?

Caïn : Nous étions camarades de combat, il y a longtemps. Nous nous sommes battu à aider les Forces Célestes pendant le Grand Conflit avec les Forces Démoniaques.

Paladin : Ah ouais ?

Caïn : Oui, nous étions avec Griswold quand il était Paladin, Arcanna la grande Sorcière, le roi Barbare Bul-Kathos, l'Amazone Mavina, le Nécromancien Trang-Oul et Alya l'Assassin.

Tous les autres : Whaou !

Caïn : Oui, vous les connaissez sûrement tous, après notre victoire, ils sont tous devenus des héros, sauf moi.

Druide : Ah euh...je suis désolé...

Caïn : Bon, premièrement, Ducon, tu vas me vouvoyer. Aldur, il me vouvoyait lui. Deuxièmement, tu vas essayer de respecter tes coéquipiers. C'est le secret pour défaire les Forces Démoniaques.

Druide : D'accord...Tu...Vous avez raison.

Tout à coup, un étrange bruit se fit entendre (PROUT !) accompagné d'une forte odeur.

Paladin : Ah merde ! Qui a pété ?

Warriv : Désolé ! Ce sont les chevaux, ils commencent à digérer leurs fèves au lard !

Amazone : Eurk ! À quoi vous avez pensé ? On ne nourrit pas des chevaux avec ça !

Warriv : Mais ça les fait aller plus vite ! (PROUT !)

Paladin : Mais t'es vraiment trop con, Warwick !

Druide : De toute façon ça commençait à devenir trop sérieux. Héhéhé ! (PROUT !)

Barbare : Le voyage va être long... (PROUT !)

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. L'arrivée et comment assommer des ivrogn...

**Salut, fans de Diablo et autres lecteurs ! Ce chapitre-ci est assez monotone mais bon, c'est une introduction. Le chapitre 6 sera beaucoup plus mouvementé. Enjoy !**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 5 : L'arrivée et comment assommer des ivrognes trop collants**

Comme une flèche fendant l'air, la caravane de Warriv s'avançait à travers les dunes du grand désert oriental vers la grande citadelle de Lut Gholeïn, transportant à son bord sept valeureux aventuriers et un vieil homme mystérieux. Le Rôdeur possédé par l'esprit de Diablo devait être arrêté à tout prix. C'était leur mission : vaincre cette source de mal une fois pour toute.

Paladin : Raaaaaahhh ! Je commence à en avoir marre de ce voyage ! Depuis qu'on a passé la chaîne de montagnes avant-hier, la température n'a pas arrêté de monter ! En plus, la route est même pas tapée ! J'ai le cul couvert de bleus à cause des vibrations ! Autrement dit, j'ai en ai plein le cul ! Wally ! Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt ?

Warriv : Pour la trente-quatrième fois, mon nom, c'est Warriv ! WARRIV! W-A-R-R-I-V! La prochaine fois que vous m'appelez par autre chose que ce nom précis, à la moindre petite erreur de prononciation, je vous fiche dehors dans le désert, vous et toute votre petite bande ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre !?

Paladin : D'accord ! D'accord ! Relaxe un peu, Wa...

Sorcière : ...rriv ! (Ouf ! On l'a échappé belle !)

Paladin : Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'as interrompu !? Je suis sûr que je l'aurais eu cette fois-ci !

Sorcière : Pas moi.

Warriv : Pour votre information, nous allons arriver à Lut Gholeïn dans moins de dix minutes, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre sans arrêt, par tous les cieux !

Nécromancien : Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais assez de cette affreuse odeur de flatulences de chevaux aux fèves au lard et de crottes de loup !

Paladin : Putain, mais c'est vrai ! Hé le Druide ! Tu m'avais promis que ton sac à puces chierait dehors !

Druide : C'est pas de sa faute si la chair des démons du monastère est dure à digérer...

Assassin : En parlant de promesses, t'avais pas promis une potion de rajeunissement complète pour le premier qui verrait le Forgeron ? Parce que cette personne, c'est moi.

Barbare : Ouais, moi j'ai repéré la porte d'Andarielle.

Sorcière : Y a pas de quoi se vanter...

Barbare : Ben, c'est quand même moi.

Paladin : Toi, le Barbare, tu sèches. Et toi l'Ass...ben...plus tard.

Sorcière : Hé j'y pense ! Normalement, y a pas de ces potions dans l'acte un ! Tu t'étais foutu de nous depuis le début !

Paladin : Je vais vous la devoir, d'accord !?

Warriv : Et voilà Lut Gholeïn ! Enfin ! C'est le voyage le plus énervant que j'ai jamais fait.

La caravane arriva devant d'énormes portes en pierres. Deux hommes armés de lances s'avancèrent vers Warriv.

Mercenaire #1 : Halte ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez glander ici !?

Warriv : Je ne suis qu'un simple commerçant venant de l'Ouest. Laissez-moi entrez s'il vous plait.

Mercenaire #2 : Avant ça, il va falloir fouiller votre marchandise. Peut-être que vous avez des démons cachés là-dedans qui, une fois dans la cité, vont tous nous massacrer, alors je ne prendrai pas de risques.

Warriv : Mais quels cons...

Mercenaire #1 : Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que t'a dit !?

Warriv : Rien ! Rien ! Juste...euh...faites attention...à mes articles.

Mercenaire #1 : Bien. Voyons voir...

Il ouvrit la porte de derrière...et se retrouva avec le loup du Druide sur lui. Il commença à lui mordre furieusement la figure et ensuite, il s'attaqua à ses bijoux de famille.

Druide : Merde ! Au pied, Wolfie ! Au pied ! Désolé ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il a pas mangé...alors il a pas pu résister à une saucisse africaine...

Amazone : Ah, mais t'es vraiment trop con !

Mercenaire #2 : Putain de merde ! Votre chien, il a castré mon ami ! Vous allez tous finir votre vie dans les cachots de la ville !

Le loup se rua sur le deuxième mercenaire et lui arracha l'intestin avec ses crocs.

Druide : Ah, il est susceptible et il aime pas vraiment se faire traiter de chien...

Paladin : Mais merde, c'est quoi tout ce bordel !? Ah, mais...ton bestiau, il les a tués ! C'est malin, maintenant, ils nous laisseront jamais entrer !

Druide : Mais non ! On n'a qu'à les enterrer et puis frapper à la porte pour qu'un garde plus coopératif nous laisse passer.

Paladin : D'accord, on fait ça comme ça alors...

Leur plan fonctionna et ils purent entrer dans la ville. Assoiffé, le Barbare proposa qu'ils aillent dans un bar pour se rafraîchir. Ils acceptèrent tous, sauf Caïn et Warriv qui voulaient s'installer.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment arborant l'écriteau «La Maison Publique d'Atma. Bières, chambres et nourriture fournies.» Au bar, ils se commandèrent de la boisson. Tout à coup, le Paladin se fit bousculer par un homme apparemment très saoul qui hurla pour avoir un pichet d'eau-de-vie.

Geglash : Ah, vous bourriez faire attenzion ! Hé, mais j'vous connais pas, vous. Z'êtes nouveaux dans l'coin ?

Paladin : Euh...ouais. On peut dire ça... (Merde ! Il sent vraiment la mort ! Je suis sûr qu'il a jamais pris un bain de sa vie.)

Geglash : Pour être arrivés juzqu'ici, 'devez savoir vous battre pasque y'a des démons partout dans l' désert. Juztement, Atma, elle cherche des combattants pour faire chais pas quoi. Les mercenaires ici, zont occupés à garder la ville. Moi, z'en était un, dans le temps, un mercenaire du désert, mais maintenant chuis à la retraite...

Sorcière : Vous parlez de la Atma propriétaire de l'hôtel ?

Geglash : Ouep, ma petite. À ce qu'on raconte, son mari et son fils se sont fait tuer par un mort-vivant pendant qu'ils étaient dans les égouts. Depuis que ça se sait, y a plus personne qui y va.

Sorcière : Ça alors ! Cet endroit m'a l'air encore plus envahi par les démons qu'aux Royaumes Occidentaux.

Geglash : Ça fait peur, hein ? Mais t'inquiète pas, poupée. J'défendrai ton joli p'tit cul !

Après avoir dit cela, l'ivrogne mit sa main sur le fessier de la Sorcière qui, scandalisée, l'envoya voler dans les airs assommé avec un puissant coup de bâton.

Sorcière : Dans ta gueule, non mais ! Et puis, vas prendre un bain !

Nécromancien : Aïe ! Hé ben, faut pas la mettre en pétard, elle.

Soudain, une grande femme toute habillée de violet et portant de nombreuses bagues serties d'émeraudes fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle empoigna un seau d'eau posé derrière le bar et le vida sur la tête de l'homme assommé qui se réveilla tout de suite après.

Atma : Geglash ! Vieux sac à vin ! T'as fini de faire le con !? J'veux pas perdre de clients, moi. Allez, retourne dans ta chambre, sinon j'te jette dehors une bonne fois pour toutes !

Geglash : Ok, j'y vais...ayeu, ma tête...

Atma : Désolée pour ça, m'sieurs dames. J'vais payer pour vos bières, j'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre des clients.

Nécromancien : Non merci. Ça va. En passant, on a ouit dire que vous cherchiez des combattants ?

Atma : Oui, c'est vrai, ça. Vous voyez, la ville aurait besoin que ses égouts soient sûrs. La créature qui les habite a fait assez de mal comme ça...Enfin bref, il faudrait que vous alliez détruire ce monstre du nom de Radament qui a le pouvoir de lever une armée de morts. Vous auriez la reconnaissance éternelle de tous les habitants de Lut Gholeïn...et de moi en particulier.

Paladin : Excusez-nous un instant, madame...Hé le Nécro ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là !? On est supposé arrêter Diablo qui doit être quelque part dans le désert ! Alors pas de quête supplémentaire, s'te plait ! On n'en a pas besoin !

Nécromancien : Sois pas con ! Si on bute le monstre, les habitants de la ville vont nous traiter en héros et ça va être plus facile d'aller et venir.

Paladin : Pfffffff...D'accord. Mais vite, hein ! Atma, c'est d'accord, nous allons vous débarrasser, de cette odieuse créature.

Atma : Je vous félicite de votre courage ! Tous les mercenaires à qui je l'ai demandé ont prétexté une excuse et sont repartis en courant.

Druide : Merde...Je le sens mal, ce truc.

Atma : Suivez-moi, j'vais vous montrer l'entrée des égouts.

Deux minutes plus tard...

Barbare : Hein, c'est qui ce type avec la cotte de mailles, le casque pointu et la cape rouge ?

Atma : C'est Greiz, le chef des mercenaires couillons.

Greiz : Raah, tu fais chier, Atma. Pour ton information, mes hommes ont mieux à foutre que de nettoyer les égouts.

Atma : Comme ?

Greiz : Mais enfin, ils protègent les portes de cette cité contre les assauts des démons du désert !

Atma : Ça, c'est pas le boulot des gardes de Jerhyn ?

Greiz : Ils sont occupés dans son palais à bloquer une invasion de monstres par les souterrains à ce que j'ai compris.

Paladin : C'est qui ce Jerhyn ?

Greiz : Le seigneur Jerhyn est le valeureux dirigeant de Lut Gholeïn depuis vingt ans.

Paladin : Ah bon. Enfin une personne censée dans cet endroit.

Druide : Euh, m'sieur Greiz, vous devriez envoyer des renforts à la porte nord.

Greiz : Hein ? Pourquoi ça, étranger vêtu de peaux de bêtes ?

Druide : Parce que...disons que les hommes à cet endroit sont...indisposés.

Greiz : Quoi ? Ils sont partis aux toilettes ? Je leur avais pourtant ordonné de se retenir avant le changement de la garde ! Alala...enfin, je vous remercie du conseil.

Druide : (Ouf, j'ai évité la bourde mondiale !)

Barbare : Alors, on descend ou pas ?

Amazone : Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée qu'on bouge.

Paladin : D'abord, on vérifie si on a tout ce qu'il faut pour cette mission...Rouleaux de porte de ville ?

Sorcière : Ouais, on en a au moins une quinzaine.

Paladin : Potions de vie et de mana ?

Assassin : Ouep, c'est bon.

Paladin : Équipement à cent pour cent ?

Barbare : J'approuve.

Sorcière : Ah non j'oubliais mon orbe toute sale ! Faudrait que j'aille en acheter une autre parce qu'elle hors d'état.

Drognan : On a besoin d'équipement magique ici ?

Tout les autres : AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Drognan : Qu'y a-t-il enfin ?

Greiz : Drognan, tu a failli nous foutre une crise cardiaque. La prochaine fois, tu préviens quand tu te téléportes à un endroit !

Drognan : Pardonnez-moi. Alors, vous êtes une Sorcière et vous avez besoin d'un bâton magique ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Un bâton d'orme donnant un point de puissance aux Infernos et aux boules de feu.

Sorcière : Excellent, mais comment vous saviez que j'en avais besoin ? J'avais rien dit encore.

Drognan : Premièrement, je lis dans les pensées et deuxièmement, ton orbe actuelle est pleine de sang démoniaque, la seule chose pouvant bloquer la magie pure.

Sorcière : Hé ben dis donc ! Alors c'est combien le bâton ?

Drognan : Deux milles pièces d'or.

Sorcière : C'est pas vrai ! Z'avez beau avoir l'air d'un vieux sage, vos prix sont exorbitants ! Tenez ! Prenez les, vos foutues pièces d'or.

Atma : Bon, moi, il faut que je retourne au bar. Bonne chance !

Paladin : Ouais salut, hein. Bon, en avant !

Nécromancien : (Ça alors ! Mes prières ont été exaucées. Il a pas dit « Questions ? Action ! ».)

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. Les égouts et comment on égaye des mauso...

**Salut à tous ! Nous voici un mois plus tard après le dernier chapitre, désolé pour le retard. C'est le deuxième plus long chapitre après le quatrième. Je vous ai laissé sur votre faim par rapport à l'action le chapitre précédent ? En voilà cinq pages intensives ! (Du moins en format Word,) J'ai décidé de prendre exemple sur d'autres éminents fan fics writers (Ginny McGregor, Cerrydwyn, Snapegirl, pour les nommer) et de répondre à vos reviews sur cette page :**

Spiritcreator :** Eh ben, la voilà, la suite ! Tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! Et merci encore !**

Cerrydwyn :** Hahaha ! Même tes reviews sont marrants ! Sinon, d'après toi, est-ce que le chapitre est sorti assez vite ? (Trois jours après que tu me l'aies demandé, héhéhé !) C'est des gens comme toi qui me motivent à continuer à écrire en dépit du couvre-feu imposé par mes parents lol ! Tu penses aussi que je devrais devenir humoriste plus tard ? Trop cool, parce que ç'a toujours été un de mes plus grands rêves ! Merci mille fois ! Et bonne lecture !**

Koneko44 : **Moi, je veux bien, plus on est de débiles mentaux dans Diablo 2, plus on rit ! Mon acompte est envoyé ! Continue de me reviewer plz !**

Grocktar : **Merci du conseil, c'est fait ! Maintenant, mes deux premiers chapitres y sont et les autres devraient bientôt suivre ! Marre-toi bien !**

Eva-Golden : **Merci encore ! En tant que mon premier reviewer pensant que je devrais faire humoriste tard, thx alot! Encore désolé pour cette histoire d'emails. Sinon, bonne lecture ! **

**Les plus grandes récompenses pour un ffwriter sont assurément les reviews constructives. C'est pourquoi je remercie chaleureusement chacun d'entre vous ! Et faites découvrir D2LODM à vos amis ! Plus j'ai de commentaires, plus ça me donne envie de continuer à travailler pour vous faire rire ! **

**En passant, quelque chose se prépare dans les coulisses de D2LODM…un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis deux mois seulement pour rassembler le matériel. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant, c'est que ça sera SONORE…Prochaines nouvelles au prochain chapitre !**

**Marrez-vous bien !**

**Votre dévoué serviteur Jeep.**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 6 : Les égouts et comment on égaye des mausolées et un vieux Horadrim**

Paladin : Hé ! Attention où vous mettez les pieds hein !

Barbare : Où ça ? On n'a pas de place, c'est trop étroit !

Paladin : C'est pas une raison pour me botter les talons !

Amazone : Normal, on est dans des égouts. C'est fait pour évacuer les cochonneries, pas pour contenir une bande de guerriers sur les nerfs.

Nécromancien : En tout cas, j'ai hâte qu'on finisse cette quête parce que ça sent vraiment la daube.

Paladin : Mais Nécro, tu devrais être habitué aux odeurs de pourriture. Les gens de ta race, ça n'étudie pas dans des mausolées ?

Nécromancien : Oui c'est vrai, mais un mausolée, ça se nettoie ! On fait le ménage une fois par semaine et le mois dernier, on a même posé des pots-pourris au lilas un peu partout. Qu'on étudie les morts dans la plus totale puanteur sans jamais voir la lumière du soleil, c'est juste un mythe stupide.

Sorcière : Pourtant, j'en aurais pas douté…mais je trouve ça bien d'avoir un petit côté fleuri poétique, surtout venant des Nécromanciens.

Barbare : Alalala, vous avez fini de parler de trucs de chochotes !?

Paladin : Super ! Hé, vous autres ! Le conduit est en train de s'élargir !

Tous les autres : Aaaaaah !

Barbare : 'pas trop tôt !

En effet, à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers le couloir des égouts, les murs, le plafond et le sol s'éloignaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous se tenir droit debout, même le Barbare. Ils parcoururent une bonne distance jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un remarque un détail étrange...

Assassin : Mais j'y pense, le Druide, il a rien dit depuis qu'on est entrés, c'est pas normal.

Paladin : C'est bien vrai ça ! Hé le Druide, ça va ? T'as une extinction de voix ou quoi ?

Druide : …Gueu…Ca va mieux maintenant. C'est que j'ai un peu peur des petits espaces…

Nécromancien : J'aime bien la diversité de notre groupe. On a un Paladin impatient, une Sorcière poète, un Barbare scout et tombeur, une Assassin psychédélique, une Amazone psychologue et maintenant, un Druide claustrophobe.

Barbare : Sans oublier le Nécro à odeur de lilas, héhéhé !

Nécromancien : Ha, ha, ha. C'est si marrant que je crois que je vais en perdre mes dents.

Barbare : À ce que je vois, c'est déjà commencé, pffff…

Nécromancien : Connard…

Paladin : Bon, et si on regardait où on est maintenant ?

Sorcière : On dirait que nous sommes arrivés dans le réseau principal des égouts de la ville de Lut Gholein. Le couloir est maintenant de grandeur standard et les saletés sont acheminées dans les rivières souterraines par des trous placés sur l'arête formée par la jonction du mur et du sol, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a plus autant de cochonneries par terre.

Assassin : Heu…Et tu apprend tout ça d'observation ?

Sorcière : Mais non, je l'ai lu dans le dépliant touristique offert gratuitement au bar d'Atma.

Druide : Cette ville est vraiment en avance sur son époque, dis donc.

Soudain, une flèche de feu se planta dans le sol en face d'eux.

Paladin: Whaa! On nous attaque ! Mais qui…

Avant même qu'il ait fini de la poser, le Paladin eut alors la réponse à sa question. Il aperçut un groupe de squelettes archers rouge vif qui se disputaient.

Squelette #1 : Raah, mais t'es con ou quoi !? J'avais dit de tirer tous en même temps sur mon commandement !!

Squelette#5 : Je sais, mais la flèche m'as échappé. J'avais trop hâte de les buter, ces aventuriers.

Squelette#1 : On dirait le vieux barbu du Gouffre de Helm qui sait pas retenir ses flèches ! En tout cas, à cause de toi, on a perdu notre effet de surprise…

Squelette#2 : Euh…Chef…

Squelette#1 : Pas maintenant, #2 ! Tu vois pas que j'engueule là !?

Squelette#2 : C'est juste que les #3, 4, 6, 7 et 8 ont étés éliminés (Frrrrrouch !) Et moi aussi je crois…erg…

Une fois les deux derniers squelettes de feu éliminés, le groupe reprend son avancée et découvre le passage vers le deuxième niveau des égouts et peu de temps après, le troisième.

Barbare : Depuis tout à l'heure, y a que des zombies putréfiés et des squelettes dans ces égouts. J'aime pas les morts-vivants, c'est chiant. On n'est jamais sûr qu'on les ait bien butés. Un jour, j'ai coupé la tête d'un zombie et croyant qu'il était fini, je lui ai tourné le dos. Deux secondes après, son corps m'envoyait un coup de poing derrière la tête, ça m'avait à moitié assommé.

Assassin : Ouais, j'approuve. En plus, parfois, y a des monstres spéciaux qui peuvent re-ressusciter les morts-vivants. C'est bon pour les XP, mais pas pour la santé.

Paladin : Je parie que Radament, c'est justement ce genre de monstres, pour qu'il puisse se foutre une armée de ces trucs.

Nécromancien : Si ça se trouve, mon armée est plus forte que la sienne !

Druide : Nan, ça m'étonnerait. Mais je suis sûr que MON armée de corbeaux est plus forte la sienne.

Sorcière : Druide, tu es con.

Druide : Meuh, pourquoi ça, Madame-La-Grande-Ensorcelleuse-Qui-Sait-Tout-Sur-Tout-En-Lisant-Ses-Foutus-Bouquins ?

Sorcière : Parce qu'un Druide, ça ne doit JAMAIS au grand JAMAIS mettre tous ses points d'aptitude dans l'invocation de corbeaux parce que c'est Merdique avec un grand M. Tu pourrais au moins en mettre dans Lycanthropie, ça te donnerait un minimum d'envergure.

Druide : Mais je l'ai fait ça ! La preuve : (Chloph !) Arf, whouf grrrr !

Paladin : C'est bon, on a compris. Pfff…Redeviens humain pour l'amour du Ciel, avant que je commence à pisser de rire, pffffffhahaha !

Druide : (Chloph !) Beuh, c'est pas sensé faire rire, connard.

Barbare : Hé regardez là-bas ! Un gros groupe de zombies putréfiés ! Cool ! Hé les zombies ! On peut vous buter et se faire plein de points d'XP ?!

Zombie#15 : Brrrrm, brrmmm rahhh brmmm.

Nécromancien : Il a dit : «Bien sûr, on est là pour ça…».

Assassin : Tu comprends le zombie ?

Nécromancien : Sûr que oui ! J'ai fait un stage linguistique dans un cimetière maudit. Ç'a failli me coûter une partie de mon cerveau, mais j'ai été chanceux.

Paladin : Bien, vu qu'on a leur bénédiction, même si elle n'était pas franchement nécessaire, à l'attaque !

Après une véritable boucherie où des morceaux de chair putréfiée volaient un peu partout, le groupe arriva dans une salle…qui était littéralement peuplée de zombies et de squelettes de feu ! Au centre se tenait une momie géante portant un chapeau style pharaonique.

Radament : BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI, VIVANTS, CAR VOUS N'EN RESSORTIREZ JAMAIS !

Amazone : C'est subtil, mais je ressens une légère tension entre lui et nous…

Druide : Ben le voilà, Radament ! Allons le buter !

Sorcière : Merde, on se croirait avec Blood Raven, mais en pire ! En plus, son armée est bien plus imposante !

Druide : Et alors ? Vous étiez seulement trois, non ? Maintenant, on est sept, donc ça compense.

Amazone : J'en suis pas si sûre, moi…Euh, soi dit en passant, ils courent droit vers nous…je veux dire, ils boitent droit vers nous.

Paladin : À voir leur nombre, j'opte pour l'opinion de la Sorce et je propose un repli stratégique.

Ils coururent vers l'endroit par où ils étaient rentrés, mais tout à coup, ils virent les morceaux de zombies qu'ils avaient (re)tués tout à l'heure se reconstituer, et en moins de quelques secondes, ils étaient sur pied et bien grouillant (pour ne pas dire vivant, car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas).

Radament : PAS SI VITE, VIVANTS ! RESTEZ DONC POUR LE DÎNER !

Paladin : Pas très originale, cette menace.

Nécromancien : Mais…crotte ! Il peut re-ressusciter ses morts-vivants ! Moi, je peux même pas ! C'est pas juste !

Désormais, la situation n'était pas très brillante pour les aventuriers. Ils étaient attaqués par les deux flans. En tentant d'envoyer des boules de glace à Radament en espérant le congeler, la Sorcière ne fit que s'attirer sa colère, car il était résistant à toute forme de magie, ce qui empêchait aussi le Nécromancien de le maudire. La momie leur envoya du poison à la manière d'Andarielle, mais il était si puissant qu'il tua les deux protagonistes mystiques d'un seul coup.

Assassin : Ah non ! Il a tué le Nécro et la Sorce ! Espèce d'enfoiré !

Administration de South Park : Hum hum !

Assassin : Désolé, je veux dire : Espèce d'enfoiré ! (Copyright South Park Corp. Tous droits réservés.)

Administration de South Park : C'est mieux.

Paladin : Je crois que c'est le moment d'essayer une nouvelle aptitude. _Vigueur !_

Barbare : Et moi, une vieille aptitude que je connais depuis mon premier anniversaire : le saut !

Le Barbare prit alors le Paladin par le bras et, d'un bond prodigieux, vola par-dessus les morts-vivants. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à Radament. Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de commencer à dire «MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE…», il fut asséné de rapides coups d'épées du combattant de la lumière et transpercé de toutes parts. Il s'effondra et une multitude de traits lumineux blanchâtres venant du ciel (on ne sait trop comment ça se peut dans des égouts, mais bon, c'est Diablo 2) s'abattirent sur lui et rebondirent dans la salle, frappant tous les monstres et les faisant s'effondrer sans morte-vie (Vie d'un mort-vivant. Je viens de l'inventer, ce mot, héhéhé !) sur le sol.

Paladin : Ouais ! Je l'ai eu ! Et j'ai eu un niveau !

Barbare : Ah, c'est aussi grâce à moi ! La preuve, moi aussi, j'ai gagné un niveau !

Amazone : Moi aussi, c'est parce qu'il suffit d'être au même endroit que son groupe pour gagner de l'XP, idiot…

Voix lointaine : _TP…PLz_

Assassin : Hein ? J'entends des voix…

Voix plus très lointaine : ALORS ÇA VIENT CE TP, OUI !

Amazone : Ça va ! (Whouch !) Et voilà !

Alors, du portail, surgirent la Sorcière et le Nécromancien. Ils n'avaient plus d'équipement, mais cette fois, ils savaient comment le récupérer. Ils touchèrent leurs corps morts étendus plus loin…

Sorcière : Hé, Nécro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à tripoter mon corps à moi ? Ça marchera pas, il faut que tu touches le tien !

Nécromancien : Ah oui ? Ah…je…je savais pas.

(Mon œil qu'il savait pas…En plus d'être Nécromancien, il doit être nécrophile…Beurk.) Donc, ils touchèrent LEURS corps RESPECTIFS…

Nécromancien : Mais oui, ça va…

…Et ils retrouvèrent leurs items comme par magie.

Nécromancien : Vraiment pas normal ça…Mais je m'en plaindrai pas.

Assassin : Venez voir ça ! Le Rad, il a laissé tomber sept drôles de bouquins…

Sorcière : Ce sont des Tomes d'Aptitudes ! C'est très rare ! Ça donne un point d'aptitude !

Amazone : On est chanceux qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde en tout cas.

Assassin : J'ai aussi trouvé un drôle de parchemin, mais il doit être écrit en chinois parce que je pige rien.

Sorcière : Fais voir…Ce sont des runes Horadrim ! Il y a que les mages Horadrim qui connaissent ce langage.

Paladin : On n'a qu'à le faire identifier par Caïn. Venez, je crois qu'on en a fini ici.

Barbare : Ça, pour en avoir fini on en a fini, héhéhé.

Druide : ('y m'énerve avec ses foutus «héhéhé»…)

De retour à Lut Gholeïn, ils vont annoncer à Atma leur victoire, ils reçoivent sa reconnaissance éternelle, et blablabla…Par la suite, elle leur offrit une tournée de bière gratuite. Le Barbare et le Druide en furent ravis, mais les autres refilèrent leur choppes à Geglash, l'éternelle mascotte du bar, qui en fut encore plus ravi. Ils vont ensuite voir Caïn.

Caïn : Mes félicitations, guerriers ! Vous avez gagné la confiance de la ville avec ce nouvel acte glorieux !

Paladin : Ouais, on sait. Mais tu voudrais bien nous traduire ce rouleau HORADRIC, s'il te plait ?

Caïn : Horadric !? HORADRIC !? Mais bien entendu ! Je suis d'ailleurs le dernier Mage Horadric existant…

Paladin : On sait aussi. Lis.

Caïn : D'accord. Alors…Les Mages Horadric, après avoir emprisonné Baal, le Seigneur de la Destruction (et le frère de Diablo, soit dit en passant), à l'intérieur du corps de Tal Rasha, l'un des plus puissants Mages s'étant sacrifié pour porter ce lourd fardeau, ont sellé de façon magique sa Chambre Funéraire de la Réalité Mortelle. Ces mêmes mages Horadric ont aussi fabriqués des bâtons Horadric et les ont dotés du pouvoir d'ouvrir la porte secrète de la Chambre. Après avoir failli s'en faire voler un par l'avidité d'un sorcier maléfique, ils les ont divisés en deux parties - le bâton de bois et la pièce métallique de son extrémité – et les ont cachés séparément pour les protéger. Ils ont aussi caché le seul artefact capable de réunir les deux parties du Bâton : le cube Horadric. Les Horadrim ont prédit votre actuel objectif et ont fait en sorte que les cachettes se révèlent aux héros de valeur comme vous…Voilà ! Vous devez retrouver les deux parties du Bâton Horadric et les unir grâce au Cube Horadric !

Paladin : Whaa ! Ça risque d'être une sacrée quête celle-là !

Caïn : Oui, les Horadrim sont réputés pour être de sacrés bons poseurs d'énigmes, il faut le dire.

Sorcière : Au fait, Caïn, pourquoi on peut plus mourir tout à coup ? C'est pas que je m'en plaigne, mais…

Caïn : Ah oui, je penserais bien que cette question viendrais tôt ou tard…Vous voyez, les Cieux tous puissants, qui ne peuvent intervenir directement, veulent que vous remportiez cette bataille. Alors, ils vous ont envoyé une bénédiction nommée en langage archange : «Non-ardkor» qui fait que votre âme reçoit un nouveau réceptacle corporel identique au précédent pour l'accueillir à chaque fois que vous mourrez. Mais comme chaque mort nécessite une punition, vous perdez de l'expérience, de l'or et votre équipement magique, que vous pouvez néanmoins reprendre par la suite.

Barbare : Euh…j'ai rien pigé.

Druide : Whaou, l'auteur s'est vraiment défoncé pour donner un sens logique à cet aspect du jeu vidéo !

Paladin : Alors, le plus intelligent serait de commencer par le cube. Où est-ce qu'il se trouve, Caïn ? Tu le sais ?

Caïn : Mmmhh…Je ne peux l'affirmer précisément…mais mon sens divinatoire m'indique les Collines Arides, dans le désert…Je vois aussi un tunnel de pierres…

Paladin : Dans ce cas, c'est parti tout le monde pour les Collines Arides !

Barbare : Ce nom ne m'inspire pas confiance au niveau de la soif. Je vais aller chercher d'autres bières chez Atma pour la route.

Paladin : Et merde…

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Les Couloirs de la Mort et comment ne pa...

**Salut à tous ! Ça fait longtemps que vous avez pas eu de nouvelles de LODM (à part cette chère Isil). Et bien, c'est parce qu'un salopard de virus a réussi à passer inaperçu devant les bons douaniers de mon pare-feu et a infiltré mon système 32 pour ensuite sucer goulûment toute ma mémoire vive et mon UC. C'est pour cette raison que mon frère lui a donné astucieusement le nom de Virus à Cagoule. Pendant un mois ou deux, l'ordinateur a subi divers essais d'opérations pour le réparer, mais sans succès. Le VAC nous a finalement obligé à tout réinstaller tous les programmes, dont Windows. Par conséquent, tous mes fichiers sur le bureau ont été supprimés, dont la version MP3 du chapitre 1 que je vous préparais…Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre et j'ai recommencé à enregistrer. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je réussirai à l'achever ! Heureusement, LODM écrit a survécu ! Et voici le septième chapitre ! **

**Marrez-vous bien !**

**Votre dévoué serviteur Jeep.**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 7 : Les Couloirs de la Mort et comment ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec un cube Horadric**

Après s'être équipé comme des chars d'assaut et que le Barbare et le Druide soit revenu avec une dizaine de gourdes d'eau-de-vie (et quelques gourdes d'eau, quand même), le groupe mené par le Paladin traversa le désert jusqu'aux fameuses Collines Arides.

Paladin : Maman, il fait chaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuud !!! Je fonds dans cette armure, moi ! Je comprends pourquoi on appelle ça les Collines Arides…Pitié, le Druide, envoie une gourde…

Druide : Tiens, petit douillet, va, hip !

Barbare : Moi, je le comprends pas, hip ! J'ai, hip, pas chaud du tout !

Amazone : Normal, t'es pas habillé plus qu'il faut, toi. Et puis vous êtes déjà chauds…

Paladin : Beurk ! (Tousse, tousse) Je voulais de l'eau, pas votre eau-de-vie pourrie !

Druide : Hip ! Petit douillet…

Paladin : Alors là…J'EN AI MARRE ! M'EN VAIS VOUS DESSOÛLER À MA FAÇON !

Il empoigna alors la ceinture de gourdes d'eau du Barbare et, en utilisant son aptitude Ferveur, il les vida à pleine vitesse sur les deux ivrognes, les délivrant automatiquement de leur ivresse.

Barbare : Hé, mais ça va pas !

Druide : Ce mec est une vraie plaie !

Paladin : Vos gueules ! Les vraies plaies, c'est vous ! Vous allez arrêter de nous nuire avec vos foutues conneries ! L'un qui flirte en pleine mission, l'autre dont le seul objectif est de nous emmerder à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ! J'en ai mon…postérieur.

Druide : Whoo, il est si fâché qu'il a failli dire un grooooos mot. C'est bon, on a compris…

Paladin :…D'accord.

Barbare : Euh…Est-ce que ça serait possible de ravoir ma ceinture, s'il vous plaît ?

Les autres ne l'avaient encore remarqué mais le Barbare avait la culotte par terre depuis que le Paladin lui avait enlevé la ceinture à gourdes. Ce dernier et les autres gars partirent d'un rire dément tandis que les filles regardaient avec la mâchoire inférieure frottant le sol. L'embarrassé rattacha rapidement sa culotte.

Paladin : Hahaha !!! Les Barbares ont vraiment le don de détendre l'atmosphère !

Nécromancien : Pas pour tout le monde en tout cas. Regarde les filles.

Amazone : … (Bruits de criquet)

Sorcière : … (Bruits de criquet)

Assassin : … (Bruits de criquet)

Paladin : Hého ! Les jolies !? Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vos deux biscuits ?

Nécromancien : …Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, hein. Au pire, on les traîne sur la moitié du chemin…

Sorcière : Guhh…Non, non, ça va, on peut continuer…

Barbare : Hé, regardez là-bas, en haut de la dune !

En effet, au sommet de cette fameuse dune se tenait une sorte de petite cabane faite de blocs de pierre empilé les uns sur les autres n'importe comment, comme si elle avait été construite par un bébé géant en quête de blocs Lego.

Assassin : Ils se sont pas trop fendus pour construire ce truc…

Paladin : Allez, suivez-moi. On va jusqu'en haut pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

Deux minutes et 300 grammes de sable de plus dans les bottes plus tard…

Paladin : Et voilà ! Pfff…On y est…Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est là qu'on va trouver le cube Horadric ?

Amazone : Ben certainement cette drôle de pancarte qui vient de se matérialiser sur le mur et qui dit : « Si vous me voyez, vous êtes de valeureux guerriers cherchant à combattre le mal. Ici, dans les Couloirs de la Mort, se trouve ce que vous cherchez, mais il vous faudra faire vos preuves… »

Paladin : Pas de doute, c'est notre chemin ! Et…quelle surprise ! Un escalier qui descend ! Quelle stupéfaction…Pourquoi, mais alors POURQUOI il faut toujours que les monstres soient sous terre ! Ils pourraient pas être en haut d'une tour ou d'un donjon pour une fois !?

Sorcière : Ben, y a Sauron, le seigneur des anneaux qui est en haut d'une tour.

Paladin : La Terre du Milieu et Sanctuary, c'est pas la même chose !

Nécromancien : Euh…J'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, mais…on pourrait y aller et en finir avec cette quête ?

Paladin : Bien sûr, bien sûr…Alors on trouve ce cube Horadric, qui est situé logiquement, et juste pour nous faire marcher inutilement, dans le DERNIER niveau de ces Couloirs de la Mort, qui, aussi logiquement, devraient eux aussi bien porter leur nom, alors regardez ou vous mettez les pieds. Questions ? Actions !

Nécromancien : (Ça y est, ça lui reprend…)

Ils descendirent donc sous terre par l'escalier d'une qualité douteuse. L'Assassin trébucha même dans le trou d'une marche, tomba sur les autres et ils déboulèrent le reste. Ils écrasèrent au passage quelques Chasseresses, des démons au visage de tigre et utilisant des javelots, des fouets et des potions explosives. Du coup, ils eurent de l'expérience sans trop se forcer. Ils finirent par arriver tout en bas et s'arrêtèrent en boule au pied des marches, dans une sombre crypte.

Druide : Ayeeuu ! Y a un connard qui est assis sur mon tibia !

Amazone : Raah, j'ai sûrement perdu une vingtaine de points de vie !

Paladin : L'Ass ! Il me semble que j'avais demandé QUE L'ON REGARDE LÀ OÙ ON METTAIT LES PIEDS !

Assassin : Désolé, mais moi, je suis pas parano comme toi !

Paladin : C'est pas être parano que de regarder où on va, Duconne !

Sorcière : Hé ! Regardez ! On dirait que cette petite culbute nous a fait arriver au troisième sous-sol d'un coup !

Assassin : Cool ! Alors, tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à l'astucieuse Assassin qui vous a fait gagner du temps ?

Amazone : T'as du bol, je te péterai pas la gueule pour avoir failli me briser tous les os du corps.

Nécromancien : Hé, on se calme…

Druide : ARRRGHH ! FOUTU NÉCRO, TU VAS DÉGAGER DE MON TIBIA, OUI ?!

Nécromancien : Ah ! OK, ça va…

Barbare : Bon, groupe, je crois bien qu'on est arrivé, là.

Le groupe décida enfin de se mettre debout. Dans le centre de la crypte où ils avaient abouti se trouvait un coffre scintillant. Par contre, aux côtés du coffre se trouvait une quinzaine de Chasseresses assoiffées de sang. Parmi elles, il y en avait une qui se démarquait par sa belle couleur vert pastel.

Sorcière : D'après mon guide des monstres…ce monstre Unique-là s'appelle…la Sorcière Sauvage et Sanguinaire ! Très original.

Druide : Au fond, c'est toi quand tu te lève le matin, hahaha ! (PAF !) Aoutch ! Bon dez ! Ça fait bal !

Sorcière Sauvage et Sanguinaire : RWAORRR ! ATTAQUEZ, SERRRVITEURRRS !

Paladin : Arrêtez de vous taper dessus, en arrière ! Ils arrivent ! Position de combat !

Druide : Je vais be les faire !

Nécromancien : C'est une excellente occasion pour tester mon tout nouveau Golem de Sang !

Il pointa sa baguette d'os vers le sol et un colosse rouge et dégoulinant en sortit. D'un coup de poing, il stoppa la charge de la moitié des Chasseresses qui s'écrasèrent brutalement au sol.

Nécromancien : Trop top ! J'ai tout regagné mon énergie perdue quand on est tombé dans l'escalier ! Ce Golem vole la vie de ses opposants et m'en donne un gros pourcentage !

Le monstre écarlate du Nécro se tourna ensuite vers la SSS et lui envoya un violent coup de pied. Elle l'évita d'une vitesse démoniaque, envoya son fouet qui s'enroula autour du pied encore soulevé et d'un puissant geste du bras le lança dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il entre violemment en collision avec le plafond et il s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol. Pendant ce temps, le Nécro se pliait de douleur à chaque coup encaissé par sa créature.

Nécromancien : Arrrgh…Merde…C'est ça le désavantage du Golem de Sang…Et puis zut, je le remplace par le Golem de Terre. (Vrrouff !)

Il s'ensuivit une lutte sans merci entre les deux équipes. Le Druide était dans l'incapacité d'invoquer ses loups à cause de sa difficulté d'élocution, alors il dut se servir de sa masse, mais il manquait d'entraînement. L'Amazone tirait une dizaine de flèches à la fois, mais elle devait faire attention de ne pas toucher ses coéquipiers, ce qui n'était pas très simple. La Sorcière éradiqua la dernière Chasseresse avec un Inferno et fut durement touchée par la SSS ensuite. Le Barbare fonça ensuite sur cette dernière, tentant de la toucher dans son Double Swing avec ses deux haches nouvellement acquises. Elles lui furent enlevées par le fouet du démon-tigre et elle lui envoya une puissante potion explosive en pleine tête.

_Le Barbare a été tué par la Sorcière Sauvage et Sanguinaire._

Paladin : C'est pas vrai ! Notre expert en corps-à-corps vient de se faire débiter ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant !?

Amazone : Je l'ai ! Je vais utiliser mon aptitude Flèches Multiples ! Elle a beau être rapide, elle pourra pas toutes les éviter ! Mais pour ça, il faut que tu dégages de là, le Pally ! Sinon, je risque de te toucher !

Paladin : D'accord ! (Vwoom !) Maintenant, vas-y !

Elle décocha toutes ses flèches d'un coup. La SSS fut surprise, évita les dix premières, mais se fit tout de même transpercer par les 90 autres et s'effondra au sol près des restes du Golem de Sang.

Amazone : (Ting !) J'ai gagné un niveau ! _Nananana, nananana, héhéhé, goodbye !_

Tous les autres : Hein ?

Amazone :Euh…c'est un cri de victoire amazone.

Nécromancien : Fiou, c'était un gros morceau, celle-là. Les monstres commencent vraiment à être durs.

Druide : Maintenant, je vais aller ouvrir le coffre !

D'un coup de pied, il le fit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un petit cube brun et doré orné de symboles étranges.

Druide : Bingo ! Le cube Horadric…

Paladin : Mais il est pas un peu petit ? Je veux dire, on est censés y mettre un bâton magique, tout de même.

Druide : Mais si c'est pas le cube, c'est quoi alors hein ? Un presse-papiers ?

Sorcière : Il doit pouvoir grandir à volonté pour accueillir les objets de grande taille. De toute façon, ça peut pas être un presse-papiers, je ressens la magie qu'il émet.

Assassin : Au fait, si on allait chercher le Barbare ?

Après avoir emprunté une porte de ville, le groupe attendit que le nouveau membre du club des Morts-et-Ressucités aille récupérer son équipement. Par la suite, Cain vint les interpeller.

Cain : Ça alors ! Vous avez tout un trésor en la personne de ce cube Horadric. Non seulement il vous réunira les deux parties du bâton Horadric, mais il pourra faire des fusions d'items différents afin d'en obtenir un meilleur. La liste complète des recettes du cube est inconnue, mais je suis sûr qu'au bout de quelques essais, vous finirez par en trouvez quelques unes.

Assassin : Attendez, je vais essayer. Passe le cube, Pally…Bien. Je vais y mettre mes Serres de l'Aigle Handicapé d'une Aile Attrapé Après Avoir Frappé Un Arbre…

Barbare : Euh…c'est toi qui les a appelées comme ça ?

Assassin : Non, regarde, c'est gravé dessus…En tout petit, pasque sinon y aurait pas assez de place…Ensuite, j'y mets un rouleau de Porte de Ville. Comme ça, elles vont sûrement pouvoir me téléporter à volonté…Et je le referme !

Le cube s'illumina et trembla pendant quelques secondes…et s'ouvrit. Enthousiasmée, l'Assassin regarda à l'intérieur…

Assassin : …HEIN ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Druide : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Assassin : MES…MES GRIFFES MÉTALLIQUES DE LA MORT…

Barbare : Tu veux dire tes Serres de l'Aigle Handicapé d'une Aile Attrapé Après Avoir Frappé Un Arbre ?

Assassin : Mais oui…elles…elles sont en…PAPIER ! BOUHOUHOU !

Cain : Allons, ce n'était que des armes…

L'Assassin cessa soudain de pleurer et fixa le vieux mage avec un regard…assassin, tiens.

Assassin : C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, TOUT ÇA ! J'ESPÈRE POUR VOUS QUE VOUS SAVEZ COURIR !

Cain : AAAAAAAHHHHH !!! À L'AIDE…

**Fin du chapitre 7**


	8. Les quêtes annexes et comment Marius est...

**Allo ! Jeep's talking !**

**Ça fait un moment, je le sais bien, que ce chapitre aurait du être prêt…mais je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans des dizaines de projets de bd qui ont totalement accaparé mon temps…mais ça y est, revoici votre dose de débiles mentaux !**

**Marrez-vous bien !**

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 8 : Les quêtes parallèles et comment Marius est le plus grand naïf au monde**

Après avoir abandonné la poursuite de Caïn, qui s'était téléporté au sommet d'un palmier, l'Assassin passa voir Fara pour qu'elle puisse se procurer de nouvelles griffes métalliques, ses anciennes étant maintenant inutilisables. Elle rejoignit ensuite le reste du groupe qui se restaurait dans le bar d'Atma.

Paladin : Et bien, et bien ! Regardez qui voilà ! Alors, tu l'as attrapé le vieux ?

Assassin : Nan…Je me suis lassée…Mais c'était quand même amusant de le voir courir partout ! Il se prenait toujours les pieds dans sa canne, hahaha ! En tout cas, je remets plus jamais rien de mon équipement dans ce satané cube et je vous conseille d'en faire autant.

Sorcière : Moi, ça me dérange pas d'expérimenter les propriétés de cet objet, quitte à y laisser mon bâton. Je suis sûre que s'y on sais s'en servir correctement, on aura de belles surprises.

Après tout, les Horadrim étaient un peuple de très puissants et intelligents magiciens.

Assassin : Pfff…Caïn tient pas beaucoup de ses ancêtres alors…

Paladin : Allons ! Arrête d'emmerder ce mec dans son dos et écoute…Et j'aurais besoin de l'attention de tout le monde ! Hé le Barbare ! Lâche un peu ce tonneau à bière et amène-toi ! D'ailleurs, je veux plus te voir toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool ! Ça devient vraiment nul que tu sois tout le temps dans les vappes !

Barbare : Alalala !

Paladin : Alors, il nous reste à obtenir les deux parties du bâton Horadric...Le bâton et la pièce métallique.

Amazone : Et où elles sont, ces deux parties ?

Nécromancien : Faudrait aller demander à Caïn pour savoir.

Paladin : D'accord, et toi, l'Assassin, promets-moi de ne pas l'endommager une fois qu'il sera descendu de son arbre, compris ? On a encore besoin de lui, que diable !

Assassin : Boooooon…d'accord…

Pendant ce temps, loin, très loin dans le désert, voyageait un homme mystérieux dissimulé sous une longue tunique et un capuchon. Il était connu sous le nom de Rôdeur. (Mmm…ou est-ce qu'on a entendu ce nom…Mais dans le premier chapitre, bien sûr !) Ses sombres habits dissimulaient très certainement de sombres desseins…Il était suivi par un petit homme à la barbe naissante et aux vêtements grisâtres maculés de sable : Marius.

Marius : Maître…Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de pourquoi je vous suis comme un âne depuis l'auberge, j'aimerais bien savoir où nous allons…

Rôdeur : Nous allons rendre visite à un vieil ami, Marius…un sorcier versé dans le mal depuis une éternité…Il se nomme Sarko…Il possède un objet que je désire ardemment…Un objet magique qui m'aidera à sauver mon frère…

Marius : Votre frère ? Qui c'est ?

Rôdeur : Euh…une personne très recommandable…à peine démoniaque…

Marius : Ah bon…ça me rassure pas vraiment, mais je vais continuer à vous suivre quand même…

Rôdeur : …Il est bizarre, ce mortel…Ah ! Nous voilà arrivés !

Ils étaient parvenus au bord d'un grand fossé au milieu duquel avait été construit une petite habitation de pierres à l'allure fragile devant les grands vents de cette contrée. Un ensemble de planches de bois, sûrement tiré des restes d'une charrette commerciale, servait de porte.

Rôdeur : Il a disposé de son ancien palais on dirait…

D'une rapidité surnaturelle, il se dirigea vers l'abri de fortune et ouvrit la porte…Il fut aussitôt projeté par en arrière dans un éclair de lumière mauve.

Rôdeur : Arrrgh…Zut, il a édifié un écran de protection qui empêche quiconque de rentrer chez lui pendant son absence…

Marius : Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Rôdeur : Aucune protection n'est impénétrable…et après tout, j'ai comme atout une multitude de pouvoirs démoniaques à ma disposition…

Marius : Hein ? Quoi ?

Rôdeur : Euh…je veux dire, des pouvoirs démoniquement puissants…Enfin, nous avons tout notre temps pour percer ce mur…

Tu as tout faux, le Rôdeur, parce que pendant que tu t'escrimes là-dessus, le groupe d'aventuriers s'organise…Une fois redescendu de force par le Barbare (qui décida d'utiliser la méthode radicale de secouer violemment l'arbre), Caïn, grâce à ces multiples visions, révéla l'emplacement des deux éléments magiques. Le Paladin, dont l'on connaît le grand sens d'économie de temps, décida de séparer de nouveau le groupe en deux (au hasard, cette fois-ci, pour ne pas que le Nécromancien recommence à crier à l'injustice). La première division, composée de l'Assassin, du Druide, de l'Amazone et du Nécromancien, était chargée de se rendre dans l'Oasis Lointain et de récupérer le bâton. La seconde (le Paladin, la Sorcière et le Barbare), était en partance pour la Vallée des Serpents dans le but de retrouver l'extrémité du bâton.

Deux heures plus tard…

Nécromancien : Bizarre, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes déjà passés par ici…

Druide : Mais c'est normal ! On tourne en rond !

Amazone : Et c'est de ta faute ! J'étais pas convaincue aussi quand tu nous as raconté que t'avais un parfait sens de l'orientation !

Druide : Héééeuuu ! C'est vrai dans les forêts ! Je m'oriente grâce aux arbres normalement ! Et ici, c'est aussi dénudé que le crâne du Barbare !

Nécromancien : Et encore. Le Barbare, au moins, il a son espèce de couette au milieu de la tête…D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours trouvé ça de mauvais goût…

Amazone : Pfff…pour quelqu'un qui a des cheveux aussi gras que les tiens, tu as l'air pas mal loquace sur le cuir chevelu des autres.

Nécromancien : Ils sont pas gras ! Ils sont humides ! C'est différent !

Amazone : Et les petites pellicules un peu partout, hein ? C'est de l'eau qui s'est transformée en neige, c'est ça ?

Druide : Alléluia ! Regardez là-bas ! Des arbres ! Des palmiers ! Je vais enfin pouvoir m'orienter comme il faut !

Nécromancien : Ouais, et qui dit palmiers dit source d'eau, et qui source d'eau dit oasis !

Assassin : Y était temps qu'on arrive. Les supposés raccourcis que tu nous a fait prendre étaient partis pour nous mener bieeeeeeeeeen loin de notre destination.

Druide : Beuh de toute façon, comme tous les endroits qu'on a visités jusqu'alors portaient bien leur nom. Alors l'Oasis Lointain devait pas déroger à la règle, hahaha.

Nécromancien : Rôôh, l'excuse foireuse…

Assassin : Attention ! Cafards géants à midi !

Amazone : Beurk ! Dégoutants ces monstres. Je vais nous en débarrasser vite fait.

L'Amazone si dirigea vers la grosse bestiole la plus proche et lui asséna un violent coup de javelot dans la tête. La créature mourut instantanément, mais sa carcasse envoya de violents éclairs lumineux tout autour d'elle et l'Amazone s'en prit en un en plein ventre.

Amazone : (ZZAAARK !) RAAAHHH ! M-mais, c'est-c'est quoi ça, nom d'un ch-chien !

Nécromancien : Ah intéressant, ces créatures sont électriques…Je vous conseille de ne plus utiliser d'attaque de corps-à-corps, sinon vous allez vous faire promptement recharger les batteries.

Assassin : Heureusement que le Barbare n'est pas là, il aurait été déçu.

Nécromancien : Pourquoi donc ?

Assassin : Parce que le corps-à-corps, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

Amazone : Grrrrr…ces créatures vont me le PAYER !

Pendant ce temps, chez le sorcier-ermite Sarko…

Rôdeur : (murmure une formule démonia….)

Marius : Une formule quoi ?

Rôdeur : Euh…je veux dire (murmure une formule démentiellement puissante !)

Marius : Ah, d'accord…

Une énergie verte jaillit des mains du Rôdeur et va défoncer le fameux bouclier magique.

Rôdeur : ENFIN ! À MOI CE BÂTON HORADRIM ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller délivrer mon frère Baal de sa misérable prison !

Marius : Dites donc, mais c'est super ça !

Rôdeur : Et comment ! (fait un sourire effrayant). Et les _méchants_ aventuriers… (en passant, le Rôdeur ment comme il respire pour cacher sa véritable identité à Marius si vous aviez pas remarqué, héhéhé !) …nous poursuivant ne pourront pas y accéder pour le tuer, car le seul autre bâton Horadrim existant est séparé en deux et les deux parties sont cachées dans ce désert infini, niekniekniek ! _So long, suckers ! _(part d'un rire sans fin)

Marius : (rit nerveusement pour pas faire rejet)

**Fin du chapitre 8**


	9. La réunification et comment se passer d'

**Diablo II : Lord of Débiles Mentaux**

**Chapitre 9 : La réunification ou comment se passer d'un exterminateur quand on fait face à des insectes géants**

Dans l'Oasis Lointain, l'Amazone, l'Assassin, le Druide et le Nécromancien se frayaient courageusement un chemin à travers la mêlée de Scarabées Géants et (comme si ce n'était pas assez) électriques. Ces bestioles, assez faibles, étaient cependant sujettes à envoyer des éclairs partout quand elles étaient frappées. Bientôt, les aventuriers furent à cours de potions de vie et ils avaient les cheveux dressés sur la tête en permanence, au grand dam de l'Amazone (qui portait une grande importance à son brushing). Comme si ce n'était pas assez, le soleil s'était soudainement et inexplicablement assombri. Ils se replièrent donc derrière un rocher et cherchèrent une nouvelle stratégie.

Druide : Putain…il est pourtant pas si tard. C'est bizarre…En tout cas, on peut pas continuer comme ça. À chaque fois qu'on les blesse un tant soi peu, on se fait survolter.

Assassin : Et il y'en a des dizaines, et aucun d'entre eux ne semble disposé à nous laisser atteindre ce foutu point d'eau…Les potions de vie, ça va pour un temps…mais la, on est à sec.

Amazone (qui tentait de raplatir ses longs cheveux blonds) : À sec et foutrement statiques…

Nécromancien : Il faudrait trouver un moyen…de tous les éliminer en même temps…

Druide : Allooo…si on fait ça, la déflagration électrique va tous nous buter d'un coup et nous renvoyer à Lut Gholeïn, et on va perdre toute notre avance, en même temps que nos XP !

Assassin : Et notre or !

Druide : Ouais ! On pourra plus se payer d'eau-de-vie de sitôt…

Nécromancien (en claquant les doigts) : C'est ça !!! L'eau !!! J'ai une idée d'enfer !

Assassin : Tant que ça ?

Nécromancien : Oui…Il faut les balancer dans la flotte là-bas ! Sans les frapper ! Il faut qu'ils soient tous dedans en même temps.

Amazone : Bon…ça va pour nous…mais je doute que toi, tu sois assez fort pour lancer des coléoptères de 1m50 sur une distance de près de 5 mètres…t'as pas les compétences physiques pour ça.

Druide : Haha ! En fait, t'es à peine cap' d'ouvrir vos potions sans aide !

Nécromancien : Je t'arrête ! Ça n'est arrivé QU'UNE fois…Et puis mon Golem va le faire pour moi, bon !

Assassin : Mais après ?

Nécromancien : Vous allez voir…

Druide : Bon ben, on fait comme ça. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que ton truc va pas foirer. À L'ASSAUT !!!

Assassin : YAAAAAA !!!! J'VAIS ME LES FAIRE !!!

Tous à la fois, ils sautèrent de derrière leur cachette et mirent le plan à exécution. Il n'y a pas à dire, si quelque voyageur était passé par là avec son dromadaire, il aurait sans doute levé un sourcil en voyant cette scène peu habituelle : 4 énergumènes s'employant à lancer des insectes géants dans un étang, chacun avec son propre style. Comme le fait de les lancer dans l'eau ne les blessait pas, les créatures n'émettaient plus leurs éclairs défensifs. Éventuellement, l'Assassin et le Druide (qui était sous sa forme de loup-garou) débutèrent une compétition de celui qui envoyait son Scarabée le plus haut. Ils durent cependant y mettre un terme quand ils rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient plus de projectiles.

Nécromancien : Ça y'est ! Ils y sont tous ! À toi, Alphonse !

Alphonse (le Golem) empoigna aussitôt un rocher gigantesque et le projeta contre la plus proche bestiole qui pataugeait dans l'étang. Bien sûr, l'électricité dégagée par l'impact fut considérable et l'eau la conduisit à travers tous les corps de ses congénères. Après un impressionnant show de son et lumière, les Scarabées flottaient sur le ventre, inertes.

Nécromancien : Et voilà le travail ! (TING !) Et voilà un niveau bien mérité !!!

Druide (après quitté sa forme de loup-garou) : Pas mal, pas mal…Sauf que maintenant, on peut définitivement plus boire cette eau, elle est chargée d'électricité !!! Bravo ! (l'applaudit avec un sarcasme évident.)

Nécromancien : Oups…J'avais pas pensé à ça…

Amazone : Pas grave ! Regardez, y'a une de ces cochonneries qui a laissé tomber un TP en crevant. On n'a qu'à retourner en ville et se ravitailler, maintenant qu'on y est.

Druide : T'as de la chance, mon grand…

Nécromancien : Hé, on est pas mort au moins, le poilu…

Druide : Pâlichon.

Nécromancien : Haleine fétide.

Druide : Maigrelet.

Nécromancien : Roux.

Pendant cet échange de gentillesses, le Paladin, la Sorcière et le Barbare avaient atteint une cité abandonnée et dévastée. Le sable semblait avoir envahi chaque recoin et une angoisse intangible planait sur l'endroit…

Paladin : Ayeeeeeeu…Fais chier, bordel de putain de merde d'enculé de…

Barbare : Qu'est-ce qu'y a…

Paladin : J'me suis buté l'orteil sur quelque chose…

Barbare : Tes bottes sont vraiment pas super.

Paladin : Normal, après tout ce qu'elles ont endurées les pauvres…J'ai les mêmes depuis le début et, forcément, avec nos randonnées dans toutes ces cavernes, cimetières, forêts, rivières, villages en ruines, campements, monastères, égouts, déserts, alouette…

Barbare : Pt'être que tu vas t'en dropper une nouvelle paire, qui sait.

Paladin : Y'a pas à dire, ça serait le pied…Hooo, jeu de mots, mots de jeu, chui trop fort ! Haha ! Vous savez, j'aurais pu devenir conteur d'histoires drôles. C'est juste qu'être paladin rapporte plus.

Sorcière : (Soupir) T'inquiètes, t'as fait le bon choix de carrière…

Paladin : Hey, si tu pouvais éclairer le sol, j'apprécierais…et mon orteil aussi.

Sorcière : Bon, bon… (incline son orbe luminescente vers le bas)

Paladin : Beurk, j'ai buté sur un crâne de rat…

Barbare : Génial…Bon, on sort quand de cette ville-fantôme ?

Sorcière : En suivant la rue principale, on finira bien par la traverser malgré cette foutue noirceur.

Paladin : Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas normale du tout, il doit pas être plus de 15 heures.

Barbare : C'est de la sorcellerie. J'emmerde la sorcellerie.

Sorcière : Hum, c'est ma profession.

Barbare : Sois pas conne, j'parlais pas de toi…

Sorcière : Y'en aurait beaucoup à dire sur la barbarie…

Paladin : Hé, t'éclaire plus devant, là…

Sorcière : …et puis, c'est quand même plus exigeant d'apprendre des sorts que de construire des totems ou de gueuler sans arrê-AH ! (Pouf !) Ah merde…

La Sorcière venait de chuter brutalement à cause d'un inopportun changement de relief. En effet, la route qu'ils suivaient venait de se transformer en longue pente descendante.

Paladin : C'est la Vallée des Serpents !!! À nous cette amulette !

La Sorcière se releva fébrilement et ils entamèrent leur descente. Ils arrivèrent devant un temple dont l'entrée était flanquée de statues de serpents géants.

Paladin : Enfin, nous y voilà ! La Chambre des Secrets…Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde…

Sorcière et Barbare : Hein?

Paladin : Heu, je veux dire le Temple des Vipères…Faites attention à vous, il porte sûrement très bien son nom…

En effet, pendant leur progression dans le temple, ils ne cessèrent d'être agressés par des Vipères-Griffes sanguinaires. Heureusement, grâce au halo lumineux de la Sorcière, ils les voyaient venir et le Barbare et le Paladin leur coupaient promptement la tête.

Barbare : Trop facile.

Enfin, devant eux apparut l'entrée d'une grande salle au milieu duquel se trouvait un autel de pierre, dont jaillissait incessamment une sorte d'énergie sombre qui sortait par une ouverture dans le plafond. En s'approchant de l'autel, ils qu'il y avait un petit objet incrusté au centre…

Paladin : L'amulette ! Notre quête tire à sa fin !

Peau de Crocs : PAS SSSSSI VITE !

Des coins sombres de la salle jaillirent d'autres Vipères-Crocs. Celle qui avait parlé était plus grande et affichait une teinte bleutée qui contrastait avec le rouge vif de ses camarades.

Paladin : Ah non…pas encore un contretemps !!!

Peau de Crocs : SSSS…CCCCE BIJOU MAGIQUE NOUS FOURNIT L'ÉNERGIE NÉCCCESSSSAIRE POUR CACHER LE MÉCHANT SSSSOLEIL! ON NE VOUS LAISSSSSERA PAS LIBÉRER LE SSSSOLEIL ! ON N'AIME PAS LE SSSSOLEIL !

Sorcière : Ah! C'est de leur faute s'il fait tout noir !

Paladin : J'EN AI MARRE DES CONTRETEMPS !!!

Barbare : HUAAAAARR !!!

Peau de Crocs et ses amis n'eurent pas la moindre chance, les pauvres. En effet, le Paladin semblait devenu complètement fou furieux et le Barbare, enhardi par l'état de son équipier, attaquait avec une vigueur semblable. Pendant ce temps, la Sorcière en profita pour retirer l'amulette. Ce faisant, l'autel se brisa inexplicablement en deux et un puissant et assourdissant tourbillon lumineux sorti des décombres absorba la noirceur qui en sortait. Enfin, les rayons du soleil traversèrent le trou dans le plafond et les Vipères survivantes fuirent en sifflant de rage.

Paladin : C'est ça ! Dégagez, ptits enfoirés !!! Ça vous apprendra à me ralentir !

Sorcière : Je l'aaaai ! (TING !) Et j'ai un niveaaaau !

Barbare : (TING!) Moi aussi.

Paladin : Bon, moi ça sera pour plus tard, faut croire. Allez, TP up. On se casse.

Parallèlement, le groupe du Druide continuait sa progression. Comme à son habitude, l'Assassin avait fait une découverte de première importance…mais en chutant dans un énorme trou. En effet, cette dite cavité, pleine de insectes gluants et gigantesques, s'avérait être le Repaire du Ver. Le reste du groupe rejoignit la pauvre Ass, assaillie par ces créatures, et ils en exterminèrent assez pour pouvoir continuer leur avancée.

Nécromancien : Beeurk, chuis recouvert de slime verte, c'est dégoutant.

Amazone : Y'a pas que toi. En fait, cet endroit est sans conteste le plus crasseux qu'on ait traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

Druide : Quoi, tu trouve ça plus sale que les égouts de Lut Gholeïn ?

Amazone : Absolument. Au moins, dans ces égouts, y'avait de l'eau qui évacuait les cochonneries dans la mer…alors qu'ici…

Assassin : …tout pourrit sur place et l'odeur reste enfermée dans ces souterrains. J'crois que si on sort pas bientôt, j'vais être malade…

Druide : T'inquiètes, j'crois qu'on y est, y'a une grande salle là-bas…

Nécromancien : Euh, c'est normal si le mur du fond bouge comme ça?

Amazone : Mon dieu ! C'est pas un mur, c'est une bestiole de la taille d'une maison !

Froidver la Creuseuse : SHKLTKLTKLT ! SLLLRRTT !

De derrière la reine monstrueuse sortirent des dizaines de vers aux pinces fourchues, prêts à défendre leur souveraine.

Druide : Merde.

Assassin : Fais chier, ça.

Nécromancien : Gulp.

Amazone : C'est vraiment dégoûtant.

Druide : J'suppose qui va falloir encore faire le ménage…

Le Druide ouvra le bal en balançant une de ses nouvelles aptitudes élémentalistes, la Tempête de Feu, qui carbonisa le tiers des attaquants. Après une petite rasade de potion de mana, il se transforma en loup-garou et rejoignit l'Assassin dans la mêlée. Celle-ci enchaînait Rapidité, Serre Dragon et Poing de feu, ce qui transformait tout insecte attaquant près d'elle en amas informe. La lenteur du Golem d'argile le rendait vulnérable aux attaques rapides des vers, mais son immunité au poison réduisait grandement leurs effets et il avançait inexorablement à travers la masse, chacun de ses coups de poings écrasant cinq bestioles. Quant à l'Amazone, elle criblait Froidver de flèches explosives, mais cela ne semblait pas l'ébranler, et elle continuait de pondre sans relâche.

Amazone : HÉ ! Arrêtez de perdre votre temps avec les bébés et aidez-moi à tuer la mère !

Druide : Grrrrr…(saute sur le dos de Froidver et la griffe sauvagement)

Nécromancien : SOIS MAUDITE, CRÉATURE DU DÉMON ! (FLASH!)

Assassin : YAAAAA ! (utilise Griffes du Tonnerre contre le ventre de Froidver)

Froidver, commençant à ressentir du dommage, envoya instinctivement une vague massive de poison. Les quatre combattants se retrouvèrent à terre, le teint vert et leurs forces diminuant lentement.

Druide : Eeeeuh…chui malade…

Assassin : Bon, ça y'est, j'vais vomir…

Amazone : Alphonse est notre dernière chance, il est insensible au poison.

Nécromancien : Alphonse…Bastonne la tête de Froidver…

Alphonse se rendit donc vers la tête du monstre et l'assaillit de coups de poing dévastateurs. Enfin, il réussit à percer sa carapace et envoie un coup fatal à son cerveau. Froidver émit un sifflement strident et son corps sembla littéralement perdre tout son jus. Il projeta de la slime partout et rendit enfin son dernier souffle. Instantanément, le groupe retrouva une bonne santé.

Nécromancien : _Hi five_, Alphonse ! (Clap !)

Druide : Super. Hé regardez ! Un coffre !

Le dit coffre contenait bien des pièces d'or et le fameux Bâton des Rois qu'ils recherchaient.

Assassin : Excellent ! Maintenant, ON DÉGAGE ! J'AI BESOIN D'AIR ! OUVREZ UN TP !

Amazone : Oké, voilà, voilà…

De retour à Lut Gholeïn, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent et, à l'aide du cube, ils réunifièrent le bâton Horadric.

Caïn : Bravo mes amis ! Vous avez réussi votre plus longue quête pour le moment ! Mais voyez comme la patience récompense !

Druide : Ça, pour avoir été long, ça a été long.

Caïn : Cependant, une nouvelle épreuve se prépare pour vous. En effet, il est connu de tous les mages Horadric que plusieurs fausses Chambres de Tal Rasha ont été établies par les Vizjerei pour leurrer ceux qui la chercheraient.

Paladin : Gééénial…

Barbare : Arnaque.

Drognan : Bouh !

Tous les autres : AAAAH !

Paladin : ENCORE VOUS ! Vieil enfoiré, j'vais vous…

Drognan : Avant de me péter la gueule, j'aimerais bien que vous m'écoutiez, car j'ai quelques renseignements sur le sujet dont vous étiez en train de discuter.

Paladin : Ah bon ?

Drognan : Pendant votre voyage, j'ai fouillé les archives de Lut Gholeïn pour trouver l'emplacement de la vraie tombe. Bien que je n'aie pas trouvé la tombe elle-même, j'ai peut-être une bonne piste pour vous.

Sorcière : D'accord, et qu'elle est cette piste ?

Drognan : Le grand Invocateur Vizjerei, Horazon, a construit son Sanctuaire des Arcanes dans les environs. Il était un puissant mage et gardait des démons comme esclaves dans ce Sanctuaire. Il surveillait attentivement les grands évènements aussi…tel que l'emprisonnement de Baal.

Nécromancien : Donc, cet homme saurait quelle tombe est la bonne ?

Drognan : Si vous pouviez trouver le Sanctuaire d'Horazon, je suis sûr que vous pourriez trouver quelque indice à ce sujet. Je doute qu'Horazon soit encore en vie, mais procédez avec prudence. Vous ne savez pas ce que pourrait renfermer cet endroit.

Assassin : Et c'est où au juste?

Drognan : Je l'ignore…Mais quand j'en ai parlé au seigneur Jerhyn, il m'a demandé de vous envoyer à lui. Peut-être qu'il connaît une entrée secrète ou quelque chose du genre.

Paladin : Bien. Allons le voir, dans ce cas.

Druide : …Cette histoire de sanctuaire me fout les jetons.

**Fin du chapitre 9**


End file.
